La bellezza delle cose
by rienafaire
Summary: Cinque grifondoro a caso: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Paciock e Ginny Weasley... un mistero dalle parti di Serpeverde... chi potrebbe mai resistere a tutto ciò?
1. Prologo

Prologo 

[Dove Charlotte Doyle comincia una storia…] 

È una serata fresca di quasi-estate, qui, nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde. 

Nonostante non sia un giorno come un altro, tutti sembrano presi come sempre dalle loro occupazioni quotidiane: c'è chi finisce i compiti, sì, ma anche chi gioca a carte e a scacchi, chi fa riunioni di Alta Portineria e chi non fa assolutamente niente. 

Io, per quanto mi riguarda, sono tutta presa a scrivere nel mio bellissimo quaderno nuovo, e appena avrò finito mi butterò nella lettura della mia ultima gemma, un altro di quegli allegri mattoncini per cui vengo tanto criticata. Non vedo l'ora. 

Finisco di scrivere nel quaderno, poi leggo, e poi- 

Mai parlare troppo presto. 

Chissà perché, mi sento osservata. Mi guardò intorno. Sembra tutto normale, dunque torno a scrivere nel mio quaderno. Ho tante cose da fare, sapete. 

Poi mi giunge una voce scocciata, una voce inconfondibile qui giù a Serpeverde, che non può essere altro quella di Franz Zabini, una mia allegra compagna di classe a cui ogni tanto prendono crisi isteriche. Ogni tanto è dir poco, ma i motivi principali sono tre: la noia, la fame, e Nathan Doyle. 

Nathan Doyle è mio cugino, ed è pazzamente innamorato di Franz, ma purtroppo per lui lei lo odia. Neanche Fuu Marie riuscirà a modificare ciò. Franz è assolutamente irremovibile. 

E adesso, tra l'altro, sta avendo un'altra delle sue crisi isteriche. 

- Ah, che brutto! Che noia! Facciamo qualcosa! 

- Potresti disegnare – dice calma Dorothy Jane, alzando gli occhi dai suoi esercizi di matematica. Dorothy Jane è una ragazza fissata con le materie scientifiche babbane. 

- Potresti buttarti a fiume – fa, assumendo lo stesso tono di Dorothy Jane, Sorensen McBarris, un tipo alquanto scemo. La risposta a questa uscita arriva presto e arriva da Ray Grossman, che è un altro mio compagno che in stazza potrebbe far concorrenza agli scagnozzi di Malfoy. 

- Macchè! Qua di fiumi non ce n'è! 

Sorrido. I miei compagni stasera stanno proprio fuori. Quasi più delle altre sere. In fondo, stasera non è una giornata normale. 

Sento da un'altra parte le lamentele di Queenie verso Blaise Zabini, il fratello di Franz. 

- Insomma, Blaise, non capisci? Io ci sto male, se lo vedo con un'altra… 

Blaise è un tipo che fa le cose molto semplici, e soprattutto, molto divertenti. Dà ai nervi, certe volte. 

- Queenie, ricorda che non ti ha mica sposato… non state neanche insieme! 

Ma i problemi sentimentali di Queenie non mi interessano. Meglio leggere. 

Mentre penso questo, però, giunge Fuu Marie Black, in preda all'esasperazione, e mi toglie il libro di mano. Sto per esclamare qualcosa, in un misto tra sorpresa e disappunto, ma lei è più veloce di me. 

- Charley, toglimi dalle scatole tuo cugino… digli che ha speranze con Francine Zabini! 

Sospiro. 

- Ma che speranze, se lei non fa altro che chiamarlo "piattola"… 

- Ti prego, non ce la faccio più! 

- E che ti faccio? 

Nathan si fionda addosso a noi. 

- Cuginetta… 

- Niente da fare! – esclamo – Fuu, ridammi il mio libro, non voglio essere interrotta stasera! 

Ma Fuu Marie non accenna a volermi restituire il mio amato mattoncino. 

- Fuu! 

- Dai, Charley, fai qualcosa… 

- Non posso fare niente! Voglio leggere in santa pace! 

Cerco di afferrare il volume dalle mani della mia amica, ma come al solito sono troppo bassa. Sigh. Ma non dispero, devo riuscire… voglio sapere come va a finire il quindicesimo capitolo! 

Quando però finalmente riesco a riprendere il mio libro, noto che un gruppetto di persone si è radunato intorno a me. 

- Be', che avete da guardare? – faccio, riaprendo la pagina dove avevo lasciato il segno con fare teatrale. 

Tutti mi stanno fissando, a partire da Fuu Marie e Nathan, facendo tutto il giro, con Francine, Sorensen, Ray e Dorothy Jane, Queenie e Blaise. 

- Charley… - inizia Francine – sai che non abbiamo niente da fare stasera? 

- E allora? 

- Sai – dice Fuu – mi era parso di capire che avevi finito di scrivere una certa storia… 

Intuendo le loro intenzioni, mi alzo indignata. 

- Non se ne parla nemmeno! Ma che vi è saltato in testa? 

- Ti prego, Charl… questa non è una serata come le altre… sai che- 

- Ma la storia è mia e non ho intenzione di- 

- Che scrivi a fare una storia se poi non ce la leggi? – dice Francine. 

Giustamente. 

- Ehm… e perché proprio a voi? – mi sto arrampicando sugli specchi. 

- Perché noi siamo noi! 

- Perché stasera? 

- Perché non è una serata come le altre! 

Non ho più argomentazioni a mio favore. Mi tocca leggere. 

Gli altri lo capiscono e prendono posto in cerchio intorno a me. 

- Allora? – fa Queenie. 

- Di che parla questa storia? – chiede Blaise. 

- Eh, sarà un'altra delle sue… - dice Ray, facendo il saputo. 

- Be' – inizio – questa è una storia vera… 

- Non dirmi, la storia della tua vita! 

- Per carità… - rispondo. 

- Allora? 

- è la storia di cinque Grifondoro a noi contemporanei… 

- E ti pareva che non andava a impicciarsi… - fa Ray. 

- Nah, non dirmi che c'è Potter! – esclama Soren. 

- Ehm, effettivamente sì… ma la centralità della storia è basato su un altro fatto… anzi, due fatti, a dir la verità… Omero introdurrebbe questa storia più o meno così: 

Cantami oh Hogwarts degli amici di Potter 

La lite funesta, che tanti equivoci portò 

Nella nobile Casa di Grifondoro… 

- Quel "nobile" non mi piace molto, Charlotte… per chi parteggi? – mi chiede Blaise. 

- Be', è preso dal loro punto di vista, quindi… 

- Non importa! – sentenzia Fuu Marie – basta che ci leggi tutto! 

- Così sia… - rispondo, sconsolata. 

Che razza di serata, dico. Che razza di serata. 

[/Dove Charlotte Doyle comincia una storia…] 

Fine Prologo 


	2. Neville

**Capitolo 1**

Francine: Allora, vuoi cominciare? 

ChaDo: calmi, calmi… 

Ray: Se continuiamo così va a finire che viene sonno a tutti. 

ChaDo: ma io metto sonno; sono soporifera… 

Francine: ancora con questa storia? Stavo scherzando, per tutte le barbe di Merlino! 

Fuu Marie: perché, quante barbe ha Merlino? Ghghg… 

Francine: Blaise, li senti? Vedi che mi prendono tutti in giro? 

Blaise: bah… 

Nathan: *accorrendo ad abbracciarla* ti defenderò io, Francine adorata! 

Francine: *scansandolo violentemente* lasciami in pace, sei una PIATTOLA! 

ChaDo: e ricominciamo pure adesso? Volete sentirla sì o no questa storia? 

Dorothy Jane: tanto vale che cominci… 

ChaDo: d'accordo. Ma, da dove comincio? 

Dorothy Jane: esiste un primo capitolo? 

ChaDo: ehm… credo di sì. 

Dorothy Jane: allora, comincia da quello. 

ChaDo: Okay, il primo capitolo… punto di vista di Neville Paciock… *inizia a leggere* 

[Dove Neville fa una scoperta per i corridoi di Hogwarts] 

Non avevo proprio speranze. 

Lei se n'era andata, infastidita dal comportamento di Ron più che da altro. La solita lite. 

Una sfuriata iniziale, due o tre giorni di silenzio, poi lui si tradisce con qualche sciocchezza – sapete, quella roba per cui le ragazze impazziscono: un sorriso, un saluto, una parola qualsiasi – e lei giù a profondersi in scuse, tra l'altro quando lei non ha nessuna colpa. 

Era così da almeno tre anni, e sarebbe continuata ancora. Ma era colpa di lui, dico, davvero, e soprattutto questa volta ne aveva dette di tutti colori. Lo sapevano tutti. "Non crederti mia amica solo perché lo sei di Harry". Più o meno. 

Cavolo. 

Era un bastardo. 

Non capiva che Hermione ci soffriva veramente? Oh be'. In quel momento, a dir la verità, già non ricordavo più a che ora mi avrebbe aiutato in Pozioni. Non era un gran problema, alla fine, bastava chiederglielo di nuovo. 

Ma per me era umiliante. 

Non più del solito, questo no, ma umiliante era umiliante, e questo bastava. 

A che mi sarebbe servito, quel ripasso di Pozioni, poi, non lo so. Ero una catastrofe sempre e comunque, e se anche fossi riuscito a fare qualcosina di più per una volta, Piton avrebbe fatto di tutto per abbassarmi il voto per qualche altro motivo. 

"A continuare così verrai bocciato" mi diceva la nonna durante l'estate, e non poco irata. 

Io non sapevo che rispondere. In effetti, non c'era niente da dire. 

Insomma, mi si poteva compatire, commiserare, volendo. Si poteva aver compassione di me. Gli insegnanti, per esempio, lo facevano. Anche Piton, forse sotto costrizione della McGranitt, arrivava a darmi quasi la sufficienza. D, addirittura D+… alla fin fine, non mi potevo lamentare. 

Se ero scarso nella magia, sia teorica che pratica, non potevo farci niente. 

Se non riuscivo ad avere alcuna relazione sociale o antisociale, pazienza. Non ho mai creduto di essere fortunato, nella vita. 

Un colpetto alla spalla. 

Ron Weasley. Nuovo portiere della squadra di Quidditch, miglior amico di Harry Potter, l'unica persona per cui Hermione si sarebbe gettata dalla torre di Grifondoro. Okay, forse sono melodrammatico, ma dire che lei avrebbe smesso di studiare per lui era veramente surrealismo. Per questo, lasciamo la definizione del gettarsi dalla torre. 

- Uh? - borbottai; - che c'è? 

- Sei più pallido di Malfoy- disse; - stai male? 

Si stava preoccupando per me? 

- No, no, sto bene - dissi, alzandomi. Nel farlo, sbattei contro il tavolo e feci cadere un bicchiere in bilico a terra, il quale si ruppe in non so quanti pezzi. Ron sospirò. I suoi pensieri dovevano essere più o meno come "il caro vecchio Neville". 

- Dico - riprese - non sarai mica preoccupato per quello che la Cooman ha detto ieri - sembrava nervoso - dice sempre un sacco di frottole… 

Non è che sembrava nervoso. Era nervoso. 

Come se parlare con me gli provocasse qualche problema, oppure parlare di quel dato argomento, ma ciò era piuttosto improbabile – lui ci rideva di quello che diceva l'insegnante di Divinazione. 

Attendeva una risposta, a quanto pareva. Scossi la testa deciso. 

Quella mattina erano tutti strani. Harry se ne andava vicino a Dean, Hermione momenti si addormentava sulla colazione, Ron che parlava _seriamente_ con _me_ della _Cooman_. 

Doveva esser successo qualcosa. 

Ma non ci tenevo a saperlo. Avrebbe certamente portato altri guai. 

Qualsiasi cosa nel cui fossi immischiato, andava sempre e comunque a scatafascio, quindi tanto valeva tenersi fuori da qualsiasi tipo di fatto o problema, in modo almeno di non creare ulteriore confusione. 

Decisi dunque di avviarmi verso l'aula di Trasfigurazione. Era presto, e lo sapevo, in quel modo avevo anche il tempo per perdermi, in caso. 

Sì, attualmente so che avrei fatto meglio ad aspettare Ron e andare a Trasfigurazione con lui, ma in quel momento mi ero innervosito e non ero proprio in vena di farmi una passeggiata con Ron Weasley. 

Tra l'altro, mi era anche ritornato un lieve mal di testa che mi perseguitava da qualche giorno, più o meno da quando Malfoy mi aveva schiantato in fondo all'aula durante l'ora di Pozioni. 

Il professor Piton, ovviamente, non aveva fatto niente, anzi poco mancava che togliesse una ventina di punti a Grifondoro, come sempre senza una ragione precisa. Per una volta, però, si era trattenuto. 

Una volta mi ero chiesto chi stilava l'orario delle lezioni di Hogwarts. La McGranitt, forse? Me lo chiedevo per due motivi, soprattutto: primo, perché era così complicato che non lo avrei mai imparato nel giro di un anno; secondo, perché Piton continuava ad avere le doppie lezioni con Serpeverde e Grifondoro insieme, quando lo facevano risultare così disgustoso. 

Se lo faceva apposta, era proprio stupido. 

Il mio mal di testa, comunque, non era così grave. Era una situazione normale per me non stare mai completamente bene. Non so come gli esperimenti dei miei zii per controllare se avessi capacità magiche da piccolo siano riusciti a non uccidermi, visto che bastava una botta per rompermi un braccio, o una gamba. 

Questo significava correre dritti al San Mungo, cosa che odiavo fare con tutto il cuore, perché mi imponeva di trovarmi in un preciso stato d'animo, ritto, composto, non incline al pianto né a qualsiasi tipo di lamentela. 

Soprattutto, non dovevo essere né triste né allegro. Ma allora, senza ridere né piangere, come volevano che mi comportassi? 

Mia nonna, comunque, in qualche modo, mise fine a quella tragedia. 

Sarebbe difficile, altrimenti, capire cosa ne rimarrebbe di me dopo quattro anni e mezzo in questa scuola, con Malfoy che mi maltratta ritenendosi superiore e con Harry che eroe o non eroe ne combina sempre una più del diavolo, per non parlare dei fratelli di Ron, poi. 

A quel punto della mia riflessione, mi fermai, guardandomi per la prima volta intorno. 

Ci eravamo di nuovo, mi ero perso. 

Non ricordavo di aver mai attraversato un corridoio simile. Era strano, veramente strano. 

Per prima cosa, la pareti erano ricoperte di dipinti, ma non uno di questi era un ritratto, così non potevo chiedere aiuto. Vi erano disegnati paesaggi dall'aspetto decisamente oscuro, luci e colori alla rinfusa, e soprattutto degli schemi molto simili a quelli di Quidditch della squadra di Grifondoro, ma sicuramente non lì per lo stesso motivo. 

Sembravano indicare dei movimenti, delle posizioni da assumere. Che fosse uno di quei corridoi con trappole e trabocchetti? Feci qualche altro passo con cautela. Non sapevo neanche a che piano mi trovassi. Di finestre, tra l'altro, neanche l'ombra, solo qualche feritoia in alto, e ciò non significava assolutamente niente per me, poiché Hogwarts non era un castello come tutti gli altri. 

Inoltre, le pareti sembravano fatte di carta. Forse lo erano davvero, poiché ad un certo punto sentii una voce da oltre il muro. Una voce molto, molto famigliare, inconfondibile per le mie orecchie. Una voce melliflua e strascicata, se vogliamo dirlo alla Rowling. 

- Cazzo, Willoughby! - sibilò Malfoy - così non va affatto bene, non va bene proprio! 

Non credo di averlo mai sentito così arrabbiato, ma era certo lui, non c'era neanche da chiederselo. 

L'altra voce ribatté altrettanto inviperita subito poco dopo. 

- E chi ti dice che non va bene, eh? 

Era una voce maschile, profonda, che in qualche modo mi rimase impressa nella mente. 

- Lo dico io - rispose Malfoy, con la solita presunzione, completamente serio; - se andiamo avanti di questo passo, non combineremo mai niente! 

Per la prima volta, da quando avevo capito che non ero solo in quel corridoio, mi chiesi cosa mai stessero facendo Malfoy e compagno in quel posto dimenticato da chiunque. A quanto pareva, non c'era alcuna aula nel raggio di metri. 

Malfoy continuò a blaterare. - Ci vuole qualcosa di meno banale, meno prevedibile - disse, e detto questo doveva aver sbattuto qualcosa a terra, perché si sentì un tonfo. Poi, cambiando lievemente la voce, aggiunse: - e soprattutto, dev'essere più cattivo… o meglio, più crudele. 

L'altra voce sembrava interdetta. - Più cattivo? Crudele? Ma non lo è già abbastanza, per essere quello che è? 

Un terribile sospetto cominciava a salirmi alla mente. Poteva essere che Malfoy stesse effettivamente preparando qualcosa per noi, o più precisamente per Harry, per fargliela pagare dell'ultima sconfitta di Serpeverde contro Grifondoro? 

In fondo, tra qualche settimana si sarebbe tenuta la finale di Quidditch. Grifondoro vs. Corvonero. E la vittoria, secondo alcuni dei miei compagni, non era poi così certa, una volta notato l'atteggiamento che Harry manteneva con la cercatrice sua avversaria, la ex di Cedric Diggory, pace all'anima sua (per Cedric Diggory, non per la cercatrice). 

Le parole che ero riuscito a cogliere poi, mentre già tremavo per il timore di un possibile diabolico piano contro di noi, non facevano che confermare la mia versione dei fatti. Udii più volte vocaboli come "vendetta" e "complotto". 

Lentamente, cercai di allontanarmi il più possibile da quella stanza, fino a svoltare l'angolo e trovarmi in un altro corridoio. Quindi, mi misi a correre. Avrei dovuto dirlo a qualcuno, ed in fretta, prima che il fatto mi passasse di mente. E chi non mi ritrovai davanti, tornato in un corridoio principale, se non Ron Weasley, l'ultima persona a cui avrei confidato i miei timori di quei tempi? Ma non vedevo altra soluzione, era troppo impaziente di parlare. 

- Neville - fece Ron - che ti è successo? Hai corso? 

Non tentai neanche di rispondere. Solo mi accucciai a terra cercando di riprendere fiato. 

Poi mi rialzai e raccontai ciò che avevo sentito, mentre raggiungevamo l'aula di Trasfigurazione. 

[/Dove Neville fa una scoperta per i corridoi di Hogwarts] 

ChaDo: allora, come vi è sembrato? 

Francine: cominciamo bene, subito tutti a farsi gli affari di Malfoy! 

Ray: porello. 

Francine: chi? Malfoy? 

Ray: macchè! Neville! 

Francine: e perché porello? Ha solo un piccolo difetto di memoria… 

ChaDo: stai cercando di sminimizzare i tuoi problemi? 

Francine: e che è un reato? Se manco di memoria… 

Fuu Marie: *a Nathan* vedi, Nat, magari un giorno si dimentica che ti odia e avrai qualche possibilità, allora… 

Nathan: *lacrimoni* 

Francine: lungi da me, PIATTOLA! 

Queenie: ma questa storia continua? 

ChaDo: secondo te? 

Queenie: e allora, il prossimo capitolo? 

ChaDo: il prossimo capitolo è preso dal punto di vista di Ronald Weasley. Lo trovo molto divertente, a dir la verità. 

Ray: e quanto ci vuoi far aspettare ancora prima di leggere? 

ChaDo: ehm… 

Fine Capitolo 1 


	3. Ron

Capitolo 2 

ChaDo: allora, iniziamo anche il secondo capitolo! Dal punto di vista di Ronald Weasley… 

Francine: perché, il primo che era? 

Dorothy Jane: si trattava di Neville Paciock, che si perde un'altra volta per Hogwarts… 

ChaDo: ah bene, con tutte le volte che mi sono persa io… 

Fuu Marie: meglio non dirlo, fai la parte della scrittrice e leggi! 

ChaDo: ma la scrittrice- 

Ray: e cavolo, stai zitta e leggi! 

Dorothy Jane: questo va contro la logica. 

Blaise: ma sai che non abbiamo logica, Dolly Jane… 

ChaDo: e va bene, non importa. Cominciamo. *inizia a leggere* 

[Dove Ron non riesce a pensare ad altro] 

- Cooosa? - esclamai, incredulo, dopo che Neville ebbe finito di raccontarmi la sua scoperta. Possibile che Malfoy stesse architettando qualcosa per evitare che Grifondoro vincesse la coppa di Quidditch quest'anno? E pensare che lui si era anche ritirato dalla squadra, per motivi ignoti. Ed era una cosa normale, per i Serpeverde, che lui poteva far tutto quello che voleva anche se a discapito della squadra. 

- Allora, che ne dici? - mi chiese Neville. Io scossi la testa. 

- Bisogna cercare di scoprire qualcos'altro - risposi. Poi riflettei tra me e me. Neville lo avrebbe detto a Hermione, e ciò non andava affatto bene. Se lei fosse stata coinvolta… be', sarebbe andata a raccontare subito tutto alla McGranitt o addirittura a Silente, e Malfoy ovviamente si sarebbe difeso. No, bisognava mantenere l'affare segreto. Neville era ancora davanti a me, aspettando un cenno per entrare nell'aula di Trasfigurazione. Gli intimai dunque di non dirlo a nessuno, assolutamente a nessuno. Che ci avrei pensato io a parlare con Harry, e poi ne avremmo discusso insieme. Purché Hermione non ci fosse in mezzo (e questo, ovviamente, non lo dissi a voce alta, ma lo pensai soltanto). 

Neville annuì, serio. 

Entrando, con lo sguardo feci intendere nuovamente quello che avevo appena detto. Dopodiché, presi posto accanto a Harry, dall'altra parte sempre Hermione, pronta come al solito per prendere gli appunti della lezione. Oh, anch'io prendevo appunti, a Trasfigurazione. La serietà e la compostezza della McGranitt a volte erano davvero degne di nota, e certi suoi atteggiamenti potevano diventare delle barzellette non poco divertenti. Già il fatto che chiedesse di non usare parolacce e insulti vari con "Preferirei che il livello del diverbio verbale della classe non scendesse sotto un determinato standard" faceva decisamente morire dalle risate. 

E comunque mi aveva già ripreso due volte dall'inizio della lezione. Una volta quando ero entrato, non proprio in orario, in classe, e la seconda perché cercavo di comunicare a Harry il fattaccio, sperando che Hermione non sentisse. 

E poi dicono che è una professoressa che non fa favoritismi, del tutto imparziale. Certo, non dico sia come Piton, ma perché prendersela sempre con me, e con Harry, quando Lavanda e Calì non facevano altro che ridacchiare per tutta la lezione, e anche Hermione quel giorno sembrava tutto tranne che attenta? 

Se ne stava lì, con la testa adagiata tra le braccia incrociate, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Non dico addormentarsi durante lezione sia una cosa proibita. Ma per lei era tutto fuorché normale. Non era così dal terzo anno, quando seguiva tutte quelle lezioni. Quell'anno avevamo sì i G.U.F.O., ma lei avrebbe dovuto essere l'ultima a preoccuparsi. Eppure aveva davvero una brutta cera. E io… non che fossi preoccupato, per carità, ci mancava solo questo. Anzi, faceva ridere, sì, un po' come la McGranitt. Quella preoccupazione inutile, la continua stanchezza per tutti quei libri sulle spalle e il sonno perso… è ridicolo, no? 

No? 

Non si meritava di stare così. Ma… ma certo non era tutta questa persona eccezionale. Anzi, anzi, era insopportabile a dismisura, e saccente, e presuntuosa, e tutto, cavolo, lei era tut- 

Ecco, ehm, be', insomma, era ridicolo. 

Cos'era ridicolo, dite? Ecco, credo di… non vorrete mica che ricomincio daccapo? 

Era molto più importante, invece, trovare un modo per dire di Malfoy a Harry. Quella mattina non sembrava che il suo rapporto con me fosse molto buono, ma sarebbe passata. 

Insomma, lui era un eroe e non poteva certo darsi pensiero per litigi così futili. (Certo che pure io ne sparo di cazzate…). 

Ehm, litigi così futili, dicevo. Che poi, tanto futile, di litigio, non era. No, non con Harry. 

Io non avevo litigato con Harry, ma con lei, con Hermione, quella miss sotutto che stava _dopo_ Harry. E non avevo neanche intenzione di farci pace tanto presto. 

A dire la verità, sentivo che sarei stato molto meglio se non ci avessi mai più fatto pace. Pensare che liberazione, non avere più alcun peso sulla coscienza per lo sfruttamento degli elfi domestici, per i compiti copiati o non svolti, per tutte le regole della scuola infrante (e me le faceva pure pagare, quest'anno che era Prefetto), e per tutte quelle cose che non si erano universalmente considerate giuste, legali e cortesi. Oh, aveva una fissazione per quello che dicevo. Il diverbio verbale, come lo avrebbe definito la McGranitt. 

Mi ossessionava, sul fatto di non essere volgare e tutto quanto. 

E poi non andavamo neanche una volta d'accordo per qualcosa, per farla breve. Perché ci frequentavamo, era un mistero. Cioè, mistero alla fin fine non era, e lo sapevo benissimo perché ci ritrovavamo insieme quando io, be', non l'avrei voluta accanto per tutto l'oro del mondo (e chi mi conosce sa che questa è un'affermazione piuttosto forte per me). 

Non avevo tutta questa voglia di confrontarmi con lei in quel momento, ecco tutto. Sempre che non fosse sulla scacchiera, lì chiunque mi sarebbe andato bene. Anche Malfoy. 

Malfoy. Già. Mi ero giusto detto che dovevo parlarne a Harry, appena ne avessi avuto l'occasione. L'ora dopo Hermione sarebbe stata in biblioteca ad aiutare Neville in Pozioni e quindi io avrei avuto campo libero. 

Poi, questa faccenda delle ripetizioni. Non solo si faceva carico di un peso molto superiore alle sue forze, per quanto intelligente e capace e tutto quanto. Ma cercava anche di aiutare gli studenti in difficoltà, in qualsiasi momento, in qualsiasi materia, momenti anche in Divinazione. Oh, dopo la faccenda degli elfi domestici non dubitavo certo del suo esemplare comportamento cristiano. Soprattutto, dopo la faccenda di Krum, non ne dubitavo affatto, non ne avevo proprio motivo. "Non conosceva nessuno, voleva semplicemente fare amicizia". 

Certamente, certamente. E con tutte le…, insomma, quello, presenti a scuola, proprio lei doveva offrirgli il suo aiuto. Davvero caritatevole, non c'è che dire. Intanto, non che ci avesse ricevuto qualcosa in cambio. Se ne stava sempre lì, a morire sopra i suoi libri e sopra i suoi fogli di pergamena da riempire. 

Bisognava lasciarla friggere nel suo brodo. Ecco che bisognava fare. 

- Ron? Ohi, Ron? - la voce di Harry entrò a forza nelle mie orecchie. 

- Che c'è?!? - sbottai voltandomi verso di lui, con il viso che scottava. Harry fece un balzo indietro con la sedia, terrorizzato. 

- Ma che ti prende? - mi chiese, cercando di riprendersi. Io intanto mi guardai intorno. Sì, fortunatamente la campanella era suonata già quando Harry mi aveva chiamato, la McGranitt era alla cattedra ad aggiornare il suo registro. 

Scossi la testa. 

- Niente, niente… 

- Sembravi molto preso dai tuoi pensieri. 

Che _brillante_ deduzione! 

- Affari miei - dissi, come se ci fosse qualcosa che non avessi mai detto a Harry. Poi lo guardai seriamente - Ti devo dire una cosa. 

Lui però, dopo il colpo, sembrava di essere diventato stranamente allegro. 

- Hai finalmente deciso di farmi la dichiarazione? - disse, facendo finta di pavoneggiarsi alla Allock. Io, per quanto mi sforzassi, non riuscii a non farmi scappare un sorrisetto. 

- No, stupido - disse - è un affare serio davvero - e con le labbra, lentamente, formai il nome di Malfoy. Harry, con la stessa lentezza, fece cenno di aver capito. 

Mi stava prendendo in giro. 

Sferrai un pugno, ma non riuscii a beccare Harry. Non ci avrei mai creduto, che quell'allenamento con i bolidi avrebbe davvero portato a sviluppare, oltre a dei bernoccoli sensazionali, anche dei riflessi. Soprattutto se si doveva parlare di Harry. 

In breve, dopo questo sfogo, tornai serio. O almeno, quanto uno come me può essere serio. Spiegai brevemente la faccenda a Harry. Questo sembrò incredulo quanto me, forse anche di più. 

- Se è qualcosa per la finale di Quidditch dobbiamo stare attenti - mormorò - ma strano, perché lui aveva anche lasciato la squadra, e… 

- Hai qualche idea riguardo il motivo per cui l'ha fatto? - chiesi. 

Lui fece una faccia della serie "Certo-Che-Ce-L'ho-Sono-O-Non-Sono-Il-Miglior-Amico-Di-Draco?". Poi prese un'aria cupa. - Io, piuttosto, ho paura che abbia qualcosa a che fare con il padre. 

Io annuii. 

- Sei sicuro che non fosse Tiger o Goyle l'altro con cui stava parlando? - mi chiese poi. Risposi che Neville mi aveva assicurato così, che aveva un altro nome che non ricordava. Harry rimase perplesso. 

- Dov'è Hermione? - chiese infine. Sbuffai, scocciato. 

- E che ne so, io? 

Lui sembrò capire che non era proprio il caso di parlarne. 

Sembrò, giustamente. 

- Non sarebbe meglio parlarne con lei? - chiese. 

Sospirai. 

- Assolutamente _no _- dissi, ringraziando il cielo che almeno me lo avesse chiesto. - Lei lo andrebbe a dire alla McGranitt e poi lei non ci crederebbe e Malfoy chiederebbe aiuto a Piton e- 

- Okay, okay - disse. Questa volta aveva capito. Ma non si rassegnava. 

Possibile che dovessimo sempre lavorare a tre? Aveva ragione Piton, per quelle storie del "Dream Team" e tutto. Insomma, eravamo un pacchetto unico, venduti necessariamente indivisibili. Harry-Hermione-Ron, in ordine di importanza, ma Hermione-Ron-Harry, in ordine di intelligenza, e Ron-Harry-Hermione, in ordine di altezza, ma la sostanza in poche parole era quella, noi tre, tre e non due, mai una volta che potesse essere solo Harry e me, o solo Hermione e Harry. 

O solo Hermione e me. 

Cazzo ma perché il pensiero di lei non mi lasciava in pace? 

_L'uccello che canta nella mia testa_

_E mi ripete che ti amo _ _E mi ripete che mi ami_

_L'uccello dal fastidioso ritornello _

_Lo ucciderò domani. _

(Jacques Prévert, Le canzoni più brevi…) 

[/Dove Ron non riesce a pensare ad altro] 

Queenie: che amore di ragazzo… ciù ciù ciù… perché non si è invaghito di me? 

Francine: ma sentila! A me sembra stupido! 

Dorothy Jane: Charlotte, tu sei troppo influenzata da Orson… tutta quella roba di Prévert ti ha fatto male… 

Fuu Marie: anche io vorrei essere influenzata da Orson! 

ChaDo: che non sia mai! Il terzo capitolo è narrato dal punto di vista di Virginia Weasley, in arte Ginny… 

Ray: quella che sbava dietro Potter? 

Queenie: Ray, non essere volgare: l'amore è una delle cose più- 

Francine: non cominciare, Queenie! *guardandosi intorno* NATHAN DOYLE, ESCI FUORI! SEI UNA PIATTOLA! 

Nathan: *lacrimoni* Fuu… 

Fuu Marie: e non venire a piangere su di me ora! 

Fine Capitolo 2 


	4. Ginny

Capitolo 3 

ChaDo: posso iniziare con questo stramaledetto capitolo? 

Soren: bel modo di parlare di roba scritta da te. 

ChaDo: e tu da dove sei scappato fuori? 

Soren: eh, se sapessimo… 

Dorothy Jane: avrà finito la partita a tresette con Tiger e Goyle… 

Soren: dove siete arrivati? 

Blaise: in pratica c'è Paciock che si perde tra i corridoi e scopre un qualche piano criminale di Malfoy, e quando lo dice a Weasley- 

Soren: quale Weasley? 

Blaise: Ronald, e si dice: wow, adesso lo vo a dire a Harry, ma intanto pensa a tutt'altro… 

ChaDo: e qui c'è un capitolo dal punto di vista di Ginny. 

Soren: e che ci incastra quella lì con gli altri due? 

ChaDo: lasciamo perdere… 

Dorothy Jane: accontentati di un semplice "licenza poetica", Sorry, altrimenti qui facciamo notte… 

ChaDo: è già notte. 

Francine: fa lo stesso: comincia! 

ChaDo: mi state tutti sfruttando *lacrimoni*… *comincia a leggere* 

[Dove Ginny recita il suo Credo] 

_Oderc ni em, oderc ni em, _

_len oim eroma, len oim eroma, _

_Oderc ni em, oderc ni em, _

_len oim eroma, len oim eroma, _

_rep etra, rep etra _

_is eroum…_

(C. Consoli, Bonsai#2) 

Odiavo i test di Pozioni. Dio, la fine del secondo quadrimestre sembrava più tosta di quanto non avessi mai pensato. Interrogazioni e compiti in classe, compiti in classe e interrogazioni, e via di seguito. Poco ma sicuro, mi sentivo come tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts in quel momento: stanca, matta, e soprattutto, stressata. A chi poteva piacere un periodo come questo? A nessuno. Nessuno, ovviamente, più Hermione. Quello era sottinteso. Ma anche lei si stava comportando troppo stranamente e non solo i G.U.F.O. l'affliggevano, era noto a tutti. 

Comunque, la doppia ora di Pozioni era finita, grazie al cielo. Sfuggendo allo sguardo del professore, uscii dall'aula sotterranea. Mentre salivo le scale, però, udii una voce chiamarmi. 

- Ginny? Ginny?! Mi puoi aspettare un momento? 

Mi voltai. Con un enorme sorriso, una spanna e mezzo più alto di me, c'era Colin Canon. Sorrisi anch'io. 

- Ciao – disse, una volta raggiuntami. 

- Ciao – risposi. 

- Hai visto Harry stamattina? 

Trovai quella domanda snervante. 

No, non ero riuscita a vedere Harry quella mattina, non era tra mio fratello e Hermione come al solito. 

Tentò di dire qualcosa. Sospirai. 

Sembrava facesse fatica a starmi dietro, forse avevo un passo troppo veloce, non so. Ma continuava a cercare un modo per fare conversazione. Non capivo perché mai, dato che non c'era niente da dirsi. 

- Senti… - iniziò poi, serio. 

- Uh? – ero distratta e non gli stavo dando ascolto. Pensai che voltarmi lo avrebbe fatto sentire come se io fossi stata attenta. 

Cambiò espressione, però, sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. 

- Niente, niente, scusa – disse frettolosamente, tornando a guardare davanti a sé – ah, appena hai modo di parlarci dì a Chasta che ho la foto che voleva. 

Annuii. 

- Non puoi dirglielo tu? – chiesi poi, sospettosa. 

Scosse la testa. – Non ho grandi rapporti con lei, insomma, tu ci sei in camera. 

E perché, io che razza di rapporti avevo con lui? Facevamo solamente parte dello stesso fan club, ecco tutto. 

- Non è che ti piace? 

Si voltò di scatto, nella confusione più totale dei suoi pensieri. Arrossì violentemente. – Chi? 

- A te. Chasta. – risposi tranquilla, non dando peso al suo comportamento. Se dovevamo essere amici, tanto valeva farmi gli affari suoi. 

Sembrò calmarsi. – No, no. 

Alzai le spalle. Continuai a camminare, quieta, tornando a pensare agli affari miei. Ero sicura che il professor Vitious mi avrebbe chiesto un Incantesimo di Allontanamento, e io non sarei stata capace a castarlo. 

- Qualcosa va male? – chiese Colin allora. 

Sospirai un'altra volta. 

- Tutto va male. 

Ed effettivamente era così, ma non lo davo ad intendere. In qualche modo dovevo andare avanti, e non era proprio il caso di piangere tutto il tempo. 

- Mi dispiace – disse Colin sinceramente. 

- Non è colpa tua – risposi seccata. Non era proprio giornata, immagino che lo avrete sospettato. 

- Se potessi fare qualsiasi cosa, per te… - iniziò, ma il mio pensiero stava già altrove. Avevamo svoltato l'angolo, e io avevo appena scorso con la coda dell'occhio Hermione. 

- Scusa, Colin – dissi frettolosamente – ci vediamo a Incantesimi! 

E lo lasciai lì, come un sacco di patate, pur di raggiungere la mia amica. 

- Hermione – dissi, semplicemente, e lei si voltò verso di me, il viso stanco, le occhiaie e tutto il resto. 

- Oh, ciao Ginny – rispose, come se stesse dormendo in piedi – hai Incantesimi? 

Annuii. Poi lei fece una cosa strana. Con la mano si sentì la fronte e chiuse gli occhi. 

- Hermione… stai bene? – chiesi allora. 

- Cosa? – fece lei. Cascava dalle nuvole. Scommetto che non sapeva neanche che ci stava facendo, là. 

- Forse dovresti dormire un po' di più – provai a suggerirle. 

- Lo so, Gin, lo so – rispose stancamente lei. – Non devi andare a lezione? – chiese poi. 

- Ho qualche minuto… Hermione, davvero, forse dovresti andare a farti dare qualcosa da Madama Chips… e poi, magari, metterti un po' di correttore sotto quegli occhi. 

Hermione sbuffò. – Stai cominciando a somigliare a Lavanda… ma farò quello che dici, se ci tieni tanto. 

Mi stavo semplicemente preoccupando per lei. Ma era possibile che stesse così male per un imbecille – nessun altro se non mio fratello, poi? 

- lo dico per te, non per me – dissi poi. 

Lei mi disse che ero gentile e che indubbio la stavo aiutando molto. Dio, non si trovava per niente in una bella situazione. Avrei voluto far qualcosa. 

- Hermione… - iniziai – se vuoi, posso parlarci io, con Ron. 

Improvvisamente, cambiò atteggiamento. Sembrava di fuoco, nonostante il pallore di quei giorni. 

– che diavolo vorresti dire a Ron?!? 

- che è un cretino e un imbecille e uno stronzo e se vuoi puoi farci qualche aggiunta te – dissi, seriamente. Hermione sospirò, ma lo stesso sembrava seccata dall'argomento intrapreso. 

- Ginny, è meglio se non fai niente, okay? 

Come non fare niente? Come? Con tutto quello che stava accadendo a lei, avrei potuto lasciarla al suo destino senza fare niente? 

- Si sta comportando veramente male con te. 

- Ginny, non puoi giudicare dalla prima impressione… 

Questa era una di quelle stupidaggini che solo una malata potrebbe dire. 

- E' mio fratello, avrò qualcosa oltre una prima impressione riguardo lui no? 

- Non puoi capir- 

Continuava. Non accennava neanche ad ascoltarmi per una volta. 

- Certo che posso capire! – esclamai – capisco che ci stai soffrendo come una matta e che non vuoi che niente sia contro di lui solo perché ti piace! 

E certo che le piaceva. Ammetterlo manco morta, figurarsi, ma le piaceva. E poi non stava evidentemente pensando a questi fatti. Mi guardava anzi malamente e sembrava di star per scoppiare. 

Probabilmente è la persona più buona che io abbia mai conosciuto, questo dopo mio padre e forse dopo Harry. Ma non ce la faceva più davvero, ve lo avrei potuto assicurare. 

Alla fine, le cattiverie escono a tutti, a chi più, a chi meno esplicitamente. 

- Ginny… - disse, allungando il passo e fermandosi brevemente davanti di me – cerca di pensare agli affari tuoi, okay? Anche tu, ne hai tanti. 

Era un'allusione sin troppo evidente. 

Sì, in effetti lo sapevo che avrei dovuto pensare agli affari miei, perché il rapporto tra me e Harry era molto peggiore di quello che c'era tra Ron e Hermione. 

In pratica, era nullo. 

Ma almeno sapevo di essere innamorata. Ne ero certa, convinta al cento per cento. 

Sapevo chi ero, e nonostante avessi un'immagine di me non certo così brillante, come magari quella di Hermione o quella di Harry, conoscevo i miei limiti e i miei pregi. Cosa non andava nel mio comportamento? 

_Credo in me… _

E non volevo scocciarlo più di quanto Colin già faceva. In fondo non si trovava in una bella situazione, che razza di egoismo sarebbe stato entrare nella sua vita a forza quando non mi ci voleva? 

_Credo in me… _

Non potendo essere null'altro, cercavo di aiutare gli altri, i miei amici. C'era qualcosa di male, in questo? Un giorno, poi, lui si sarebbe accorto di me, e allora io avrei avuto la mia rivincita su tutti quelli che parlavano alle mie spalle chiamandomi povera illusa e cagnolino da passeggio di Harry Potter. Perché non ero nient'altro che questo, alla fin fine. E nonostante i miei fratelli fossero brillanti e simpatici e tutti, eccezion fatta per Malfoy, ritenevano i Weasley una "razza" gradevole, io non arrivavo certo a questo livello. 

_Nel mio amore… _

Cercavo di guadagnarmi il paradiso con le azioni quotidiane. Difendevo i più piccoli del primo anno da quelli più grandi, perché sapevo come si potevano sentire, essendoci passata io stessa. Aiutavo gli altri in ogni modo e maniera, purché fossero dalla parte giusta. Certo, avrei aiutato anche Malfoy, se mai avesse capito della sua miseria. Gli sarei venuta incontro, davvero. Aveva problemi psicologici, a parer mio. E se si comportava in modo ingiusto, e se aveva delle idee sbagliate sulla vita, la colpa non era sua. 

_Credo in me, nel mio amore…_

E Harry prima o poi avrebbe capito che valevo più di quanto lui non avesse mai considerato. Avrebbe capito che lo amavo più di me stessa e che ero disposta a fare qualunque cosa per renderlo felice. 

Dico, sarei morta per lui. 

[/Dove Ginny recita il suo Credo] 

Francine: str***etta la ragazza… 

Dorothy Jane: perché, scusa? 

Francine: ma dai, quello le va dietro e lei se ne strafotte? 

Fuu Marie: *facendo pat pat sulla testa di Nat, accucciato davanti a lei* senti chi parla! 

Francine: non nominare QUELLA PIATTOLA! 

ChaDo: ordine, ordine! 

Ray: circolare… 

Blaise: e il tuo prossimo capitolo? 

ChaDo: ne volete ancora? 

Blaise: certo! 

Soren: dai, che questo era caruccio. 

ChaDo: il prossimo capitolo è raccontato da Hermione… lei cerca disperatamente di capire qualcosa. 

Ray: eh? 

Fine Capitolo 3 


	5. Hermione

Capitolo 4 

ChaDo: … lei cerca di disperatamente di capire qualcosa. 

Ray: eh? 

Fuu Marie: qualcosa sul mistero di Malfoy? 

Dorothy Jane: lei è all'oscuro di tutto… 

Queenie: qualcosa di sé stessa, poverina, è tanto complessata quella ragazza… 

ChaDo: evviva l'allegria! 

Blaise: dunque, se ho ben capito, mentre Neville e Ronald si arrovellano il cervello per capire cosa sta nascondendo il nostro caro Drackie, e la Weasley quella piccola soffre per Potter, Hermione Granger si pone problemi filosofici. 

ChaDo: mi pare che fili. 

Blaise: come il cacio sui maccheroni. 

Francine: ecco, ecco, voglio la pasta, voglio la pasta! Mi vanno bene anche le pennette, basta che mi date un piatto di pasta! 

Dorothy Jane: hai fame… ora? 

Nathan: e se ti portassi in un ristorante italiano? 

Francine: NON CI VERREI MAI CON TE, PIATTOLA! 

ChaDo: uff… cominciamo va… *comincia a leggere* 

[Dove Hermione cerca di raccontarsi] 

Se sono mai riuscita a raccontarmi, durante i miei primi anni a Hogwarts, immagino di aver colto di me solo la mia suggestionabilità. In effetti, questo era ciò che più evidenziavo nel mio carattere. Era fin troppo facile: bastava una scintilla per accendere i miei dubbi, le mie paure, mentre sarebbe stato meglio se ogni tanto avessi dato meno peso a quello che accadeva intorno a me, a quello che la gente diceva. Potevo andare avanti con il sorriso quanto volevano, ma non facevo altro che soffrire e soffrire e ribollire nel silenzio. 

Quei giorni ero peggio di uno straccio, diciamolo subito. Come sempre, mi ero buttata a studiare tutto il possibile e l'immaginabile in attesa dei G.U.F.O., la mia ostentata carriera di Prefetto che non significava assolutamente niente, il tormento di un possibile attacco da parte delle forze oscure. Ero tormentata da tutto, non riuscivo a dormire e neanche a mangiare, a volte. 

Le cose erano cambiate, e all'improvviso, per me. Non so se fossero stati gli avvenimenti dell'anno prima, i quali avevano macchiato la mia figura di secchiona sotutto, a rendermi così paurosa nei rapporti con gli altri. Certo, finche ero ritenuta un'aliena in quella massa di scansafatiche potevo anche essere antipatica a tutti, ma almeno stavo bene con me stessa. 

Le cose erano cambiate. 

Adesso le mie compagne di stanza mi consideravano una persona come loro, per quanto non certo bella né affascinante, e anche qualcun altro si era finalmente accorto di me. Eppure, per quanto possa sembrare meraviglioso come prima impressione, era la situazione più difficile che avessi mai dovuto vivere; non sapevo assolutamente come comportarmi: cosa dire, cosa fare, era tutto un mistero. 

Crollato il muro che mi divideva dagli altri, inoltre, la mia emotività aveva raggiunto le stelle, e molte delle cose che ritenevo tra le più importanti avevano perso peso tanto da poterle dimenticare con facilità. La mia tendenza a considerare solo i grandi problemi e non le piccole cose mi appariva sciocca, infantile. Solo il pericolo che incombeva su Harry e il mondo magico mi riportava pesantemente sui miei vecchi passi… perché era l'unica grande cosa che mi fossi mai trovata ad affrontare, credendo di essere brava e abile, quando invece c'era sempre qualcuno più adulto e sapiente alle mie spalle. 

Improvvisamente, trovai ridicola la mia campagna di sensibilizzazione per lo sfruttamento degli elfi domestici; vidi davanti a me solo una ragazzina presuntuosa, spuntata fuori dal nulla in quel mondo così difficile, che combatteva per qualcosa in cui credeva: se stessa. Il suo ego. Il suo reale bisogno di distinguersi dagli altri e la sua incapacità nel vedere le cose come stavano veramente, per una volta. Cercare di vedere dentro sé e non più fuori, come aveva sempre erroneamente fatto, credendo invece il contrario. 

Pensavo di essere il mondo, di essere la vita. 

In realtà, non ero niente. 

E se quello inizialmente poteva apparire solo come un momento di sconforto, tristezza, la prova della sua veridicità arrivò senza indugiare nel momento meno opportuno. Il mio ennesimo litigio con Ron. Le cose che abbiamo detto, be'… mi sentivo così nervosa a ripensare a quel giorno. Non so proprio come ho potuto lasciare che le cose andassero così male, quando sembrava che tutto fosse così perfetto. 

Probabilmente tutti conoscono la seconda parte del nostro litigio. Sapete, quando ci siamo messi a urlare uno contro l'altro fino a mandarci a quel paese reciprocamente. La cosa però era iniziata subito dopo pranzo, quando lui era venuto a cercarmi in biblioteca. Era entrato piano, quasi a cercare di non disturbarmi, aspettando pazientemente che mi accorgessi di lui. 

Quando lo vidi, accennò un sorriso. 

"Che fai, non mangi?" mi chiese. Io risposi che no, non avevo fame, e che comunque dovevo studiare Aritmanzia. Lui si mise a scherzare un po', poi aggiunse, più seriamente, che Harry era andato a parlare con il professore di DADA. Io annuii pensosa a questa informazione. Quasi senza farci caso, si era seduto accanto a me. 

"Che hai fatto?". 

Scossi la testa. Mi voltai, e lui mi stava ancora osservando, come ad attendere qualcosa da me. "Sai" dissi, stranamente insicura di me "quello che abbiamo letto sulla Gazzetta del Profeta stamattina…". 

"Silente ha detto che non ha niente a che fare con Tu-Sai-Chi" mi rammentò, cercando di rassicurarmi. Non era una cosa tanto semplice. 

"Come" dissi io "quell'esplosione ha fatto saltare in aria tre maghi, non può essere stato solo un incidente… non è possibile, le norme di sicurezza dettate dal Ministero-" 

"E' fallibile anche il Ministero della Magia, che credi?" aveva riso. 

"Ma è assurdo, sono morte tre persone e noi siamo qui come sempre e-" 

"Probabilmente erano troppo lontane perché avessero un effetto diretto su noi" 

Ci sono frasi del genere che smorzano i discorsi. Certo non fanno altro che metterti a cuccia, oppure metterti in guardia, ma fatto sta che la calma se ne va in un battibaleno. Tra noi succedeva spesso, fin troppo spesso, purtroppo. Eppure quella non era una di quelle frasi. Oppure eravamo troppo stanchi per litigare. Fatto sta che continuammo a chiacchierare quietamente senza neanche tentare di distogliere l'uno gli occhi dall'altra. 

E io prima non avevo mai parlato con Ron. Solo lui ed io. E in quella maniera così semplice e allo stesso tempo inusuale. 

_Abbiamo vagato a lungo in quei discorsi preziosi e contorti senza concludere..._ E io pendevo dalle sue labbra in un modo così spaventoso che mi facevo paura da sola. 

Può sembrare assurdo detto da una strega, ma non credevo di aver mai provato la magia veramente sino a quel momento. 

Naturalmente, non durò a lungo. 

Non ci fu più il coraggio di parlare, una volta giunti a quelle situazioni che avevo sempre pregato di non vivere, perché patetiche e assolutamente compromettenti. E avevo paura di dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, veramente. Tremavo. Ero la cosa più pietosa che avessi mai visto. Nulla. Non c'era nulla nella mia testa da poter rivelare. Solo una barriera che non mi permetteva di esprimere quel poco che provavo, quel poco che ero in realtà. 

Ho paura che proprio allora si accorse di quanto fossi vuota, nonostante la mia abituale parlantina saccente, nonostante tutto quello che sapevo. 

Non sapevo niente, in realtà, non ho mai saputo niente. Niente di niente. 

Proprio in quel momento giunse Harry. La nostra attenzione si spostò dunque su lui, riportandoci a tutte le preoccupazioni per gli attacchi, i buoni, i cattivi, il Quidditch e la cena, e tra una cosa e l'altra spuntò fuori un pretesto per litigare. Immaginavo fosse solo una sciocca scusa, perché ero sicura di aver lasciato Ron completamente deluso di me. Mi guardava ogni tanto con una sorta di disprezzo negli occhi, e poi abbassava lo sguardo, scotendo la testa. Così avevamo iniziato a battibeccare ed era successo quel che era successo. Le cose non erano semplicemente cambiate. Erano di giorno in giorno più difficili, e sempre più complicate. E non vedevo via di uscita, né raggi splendenti oltre le cupe nuvole che quegli ultimi giorni sostavano presso Hogwarts, né scogli a cui aggrapparsi. E mi faceva star male più di quanto potessi mai credere. 

Ginny era una buona amica, e io ero solo stata accecata dalla mia presunzione e dalle mie pene. Mi ero comportata scioccamente e con sgarbo, senza pensare di poterla ferire. Senza pensare che forse avrei potuto reggermi a lei come lei avrebbe potuto fare lo stesso con me. 

Io che avevo sempre voluto essere così perfetta, così maledettamente perfetta, senza pensare di essere fragile in realtà, senza pensare di poter fallire! 

Ed ero abituata a non ricevere alcun aiuto dagli altri, a non fidarmi, a stare sulle mie. E così com'ero abituata, nonostante rilevato il problema, non riuscivo a risolverlo. Non avevo la forza per spezzare le mie azioni abituali, eppure tutto questo discorso senza senso è l'unica prodotto che risultò quel pomeriggio in biblioteca. 

Alla fine mi stancai di dover ancora stare a combattere contro mulini a vento.

Raccolsi i miei libri e i tutti i fogli svolazzanti, e salii in dormitorio. Ero distrutta. Dormii per tutto il resto del giorno. 

_"Probabilmente erano troppo lontane perché avessero un effetto diretto su noi" _

_all these symptoms symptoms are simpler cuz__  
i've had moments in my life when I've contributed by believing we are  
separate we are separate  
disconnected in this unity… _

(Alanis Morissette, Symptons) 

[/Dove Hermione cerca di raccontarsi] 

Ray: porelletta. 

Soren: traduzione, prego? 

ChaDo: un misto tra poverina e poverella, credo. 

Soren: 'sta ragazza sì che c'ha i complessi, davvero, però… 

Francine: voi non capite niente… qualunque ragazza può soffrire senza motivo, invece voi siete così superficiali! 

Ray: e quanto la fai lunga… 

ChaDo: ma davvero, state zitti un po'? E' già tanto che non parlate durante il capitolo… 

Dorothy Jane: credo ti dovrai accontentare di questo. 

Blaise: in fondo a noi piace commentare. Cosa c'è per il prossimo capitolo? 

ChaDo: ragazzi, è tardi, volete rporpio che lo legga? 

Tutti: SI'. 

ChaDo: va bene, allora… il prossimo capitolo è di Potter… 

Francine: il nostro personaggio preferito. Ah. Pare vero. 

Fuu Marie: ghghg… 

Francine: lo tratti male, vero? 

ChaDo: dipende da cosa intendi per male… 

Fine Capitolo 4 


	6. Harry

Capitolo 5 

ChaDo: quinto capitolo: Potter racconta… 

Queenie: anche lui è un ragazzo complessato. 

ChaDo: ma io direi stupido… 

Blaise: dai, non siamo cattivi con Potter… 

Soren: già, dopo iniziano tutti a tirarci pomodori in faccia perché non siamo dalla parte del protagonista. 

Dorothy Jane: in fondo noi siamo quelli che non lo torturiamo, lasciamo questo a Malfoy e compagnia bella. 

ChaDo: giusto, giusto. Allora, cominciamo? *inizia a leggere* 

[Dove Harry si allena a Quidditch] 

Davanti a me, solo confusione. Per lo meno era quello che vedevo. Ogni giorno, ogni ora, in qualunque momento. Mi ero accorto che improvvisamente la mia vita era divenuta invivibile, quell'anno. Certo, era già successo altre volte, per non parlare poi della vita dai Dursley, ma c'era una nota diversa, un qualcosa di doloroso e sgradevole, quasi pietoso. 

Il pensiero generale era che, per quanto miope, vedevo fin troppo cose che in realtà non c'erano. Perché tutte le supposizioni che stavo facendo potevano essere confutate ogni giorno, ogni ora, in qualunque momento. Perché all'inizio pensavo che la storia di Voldemort avrebbe fatto tanto scalpore, che avrebbe colmato di paura anche l'animo del più temerario. Avevo inizialmente pensato che ci avrebbero creduto, tutti. 

La maggior parte delle volte, la verità non viene creduta. 

Eppure Cedric Diggory era morto per mano sua, dico, non era semplicemente passato un cartellone pubblicitario con su scritto "E dopo quattordici anni, Lord Voldemort è qui!". Ma la vita continuava come sempre, quando non aveva a che fare con me. Perché era quando gli sguardi si incrociavano con il mio che si cominciava a sentire un certo senso di colpa nell'aria, aria viziata, e tesa, e irrespirabile alla fine. 

Non voglio dire niente contro la gente che mi stava attorno, no, realmente. Tutti erano più che solidali con me, mi sostenevano nella lotta contro le cattiverie di Malfoy con tutto il cuore, davvero. Non voglio lamentarmi di questo. 

È solo che mi trattavano come se fossi ancora quel bambino che mia madre aveva protetto da Voldemort dando in cambio la vita, mi vedevano come un essere indifeso, e non come qualcuno che ne aveva già passate abbastanza per essere pronto a combattere di nuovo. 

E non erano solo i professori che si comportavano così, non solo Sirius, ma tutti i miei compagni, dal primo all'ultimo, simulando il ruolo dei miei genitori, come se avessero chissà quali esperienze alle loro spalle, chissà quale maturità, quando avevano al massimo due anni di differenza rispetto a me! 

Odiavo vivere in questa prigione, odiavo vivere con questa mia temibile fama. 

La vita continuava, ma io non continuavo a farlo con lei. Andavo in senso contrario, troppo lento, troppo veloce. Passo saltellato, saltelli più corti, saltelli più lunghi, salto in alto, salti in bocca, gira a sinistra, fai capriola, voltati a destra, alza la testa. 

Passo saltellato 

Saltelli più corti 

Saltelli più lunghi 

Salto in alto 

Salti in bocca 

Gira a sinistra 

Fai capriola 

Voltati a destra 

Alza la testa… 

Ma poi a che serviva saper saltare nel Quidditch? 

Passo saltellato saltelli più corti saltelli più lunghi salto in alto salti in bocca gira a sinistra Fai capriola Voltati a destra Alza la testa Passo saltellato Saltelli più corti Saltelli più lunghi Salto in alto Salti in bocca Gira a sinistra Fai capriola Voltati a destra Alza la testa Passo saltellato Saltelli più corti Saltelli più lunghi Salto in alto Salti in bocca Gira a sinistra Fai capriola Voltati a destra Alza la testa… attento, il bolide, ATTENTO, IL BO- 

STUMPT! 

_Steso sul filo _

_Di una gloria che non c'è _

_Disincantato disarmato _

_Per aver _

_Perso di vista _

_Perso di vista _

_Te stesso_

La vita continuava. Era marzo, e il trimestre stava per concludersi. 

Il trimestre stava per concludersi e i compiti in classe non erano sospesi, nonostante tutto. 

Il trimestre stava per concludersi e Piton era perfido come al solito, nonostante tutto. 

Il trimestre stava per concludersi e la McGranitt non avrebbe lasciato la classe in pace neanche per una bomba nella scuola, nonostante tutto. 

Il trimestre stava per concludersi e l'insegnante di DADA era sempre più incompetente, nonostante tutto. 

Il trimestre stava per concludersi e Hermione si caricava come sempre di compiti inutili, nonostante tutto. 

Il trimestre stava per concludersi e, nonostante tutto, Ron aveva di nuovo trovato un per litigare con Hermione. 

Rifiutavano di parlarsi. Sedevo in mezzo a loro come un imbecille aspettando che uno dei due aprisse bocca, ma probabilmente il loro silenzio includeva anche me. Una volta Hermione se ne sarebbe andata per fatti suoi, ma dato il momento non era proprio il caso, sapete, di lasciare il povero piccolo Harry nelle mani di quell'irresponsabile di Ron. Visti i tempi che correvano, era già tanto che non lo accompagnasse fino alla porta della sua camerata. Ma, nonostante tutto, c'era sempre il diritto alla lite e soprattutto, ancor di più, il diritto al silenzio. 

E se rimanevo da solo con uno l'argomento principale era tutto verso quello che mancava. Se in bene o in male, potete immaginarvelo. Di certo non voglio essere io a parlare per primo, avrebbero dovuto farlo loro, avrebbero dovuto; e davvero. 

A preoccuparsi per me, il povero Harry, si preoccupavano, certamente, sapete, era molto più importante curarsi dei loro fatti personali, il loro odio, il loro amore, la loro assurda stupidità. Tra l'altro, tra i loro fatti personali c'ero anch'io. Sia in quelli di lei che in quelli di lui. 

Sembrava di giocare alle bambole. 

Ma vi pare normale? 

STUMPT! 

- Harry!?! Stai bene?!? 

_Appeso al grido _

_Di una folla che non c'è _

_Amareggiato disorientato _

_Per aver _

_Perso di vista _

_Perso di vista _

_Te stesso_

_Stai vivendo un equilibrio precario _

Dunque mi trovavo lì, imprigionato in questa situazione del cavolo. Il mio padrino di certo non aiutava a farmi sentire meglio. Per quanto distante, cercava di proteggermi in tutti i modi possibili, tentando a proibire me qualsiasi tipo di attività ludica, anche il Quidditch. Non c'era più tempo da perdere scherzando e giocando, mi diceva. E potevo anche dargli ragione, finche non alzavo gli occhi su tutti quelli che intorno a me non facevano altro che divertirsi, tra le varie vicende della giornata. 

Tra le varie vicende della vita. 

Ma non era vita anche quella? Non era vita anche la mia, mia, di una persona che nonostante tutte le avversità era riuscita a tirare avanti sino al suo quindicesimo compleanno? 

Probabilmente no. 

Magari sì, ma non poteva essere considerata tale, non poteva essere vissuta come una vita qualsiasi; era tutto troppo difficile, troppo calcolato, troppo anormale. 

Sirius mi scriveva spesso. Non era mai troppo affettuoso e non aveva di certo peli sulla lingua quando si trattava di come dovevo comportarmi; capivo quanto potesse essere preoccupato, ma in lui c'era anche quella sorta di risentimento che si prova, sapete, quando si crede di aver ucciso qualcuno. 

Lo sapevo bene, poiché lo provavo io stesso. Non solo per i miei genitori, che alla fin fine erano morti inutilmente, ma soprattutto per Cedric Diggory. Ne avevano provate di tutte per convincermi che non era colpa mia, che doveva succedere. Ma non volevo crederci. Meglio ancora dire che non riuscivo ad accettare il fatto che ero ancora vivo, nonostante tutto. 

STUMPT! 

- Harry!?! Stai bene?!? 

- Non si vede, per caso? 

_Steso all'ombra _

_Di una vita che non c'è _

_Rammaricato tormentato _

_Per aver _

_Perso di vista _

_Perso di vista _

_Te stesso _

Alla fine non me ne poteva fregare niente se Malfoy aveva in mente qualche piano per sabotare la finale di Quidditch. Poteva fare quello che voleva, in fondo così era sempre stato abituato a pensare, lasciamoglielo pure credere. 

Non me ne importava niente, perché già era successo altre volte e quest'anno che la sorveglianza era così stretta… di certo non sarebbe riuscito a combinare un bel niente. Non a caso, lui, Prefetto di Serpeverde, sempre per merito del padre, non si faceva vedere molto in giro negli ultimi tempi. Non faceva che confabulare con i suoi compagni, sicuro, ma era molto cauto nel parlare della venuta del Signore Oscuro, come lo chiamava. Probabilmente il padre gli aveva vietato di sventolare ai quattro venti il fatto che erano nella compagnia di Voldemort, tutti insieme appassionatamente. 

Non me ne importava niente anche perché ero abbastanza bravo con la scopa da riuscire a difendermi da me, nonostante negli anni passati i bolidi non erano stati mai così gentili. Avevo padronanza nel volo, sicuro dell'obiettivo da raggiungere. Che problemi dovevo avere, quando a minacciarmi era un tipo uscito dalla sua squadra senza motivo, ma che a parer mio era stato cacciato, a causa della sua anticapacità nel gioco? Anche una squadra come quella di Serpeverde aveva bisogno di collaborazione tra i giocatori. Malfoy probabilmente non era il benvenuto. 

Infine, non me importava niente se Malfoy aveva intenzione di rovinarmi la finale di Quidditch, semplicemente per il fatto che me la sarei rovinata da solo. Non era a caso, era contro Corvonero. E più volte nella mia mente era passata l'idea di non prendere il boccino neanche se si ficcava da solo nella mia mano. 

Perché non riuscivo a sostenere il suo sguardo. 

Il suo atteggiamento, da come la vedevo, non era cambiato. Rideva anche. Ma era un po' come tutti. A vedermi, le mettevo la paura e la tristezza nel cuore. Meglio dileguarmi, dicevo, meglio lasciarla in pace. Era più che altro una specie di difesa per me stesso, perché non volevo neanche provare a vedere come mi sarei comportato avendola vicino, provando a parlarci. Era insostenibile ogni cosa che la riguardava, non mi davo pace. Perché in un momento, tempo fa, troppo per me ora che sto parlando, ma assai breve se vogliamo essere oggettivi, be', in un momento ho desiderato questa situazione, avendo davanti un'occasione così invitante. Ma c'è sempre un prezzo da pagare, a quanto pare. 

Non sapevo se si fosse ripresa dalla morte di Cedric. Figurarsi, non sapevo neanche se io mi ero realmente ripreso, oppure no, no, andavo avanti solo con la voglia matta di svegliarmi una mattina, e improvvisamente sapere che non era successo nulla, assolutamente nulla. Magari, scendere le scale, sbadigliando, e incontrare lo sguardo di mia madre ai fornelli, il mio stesso sguardo. 

STUMPT! 

- Harry!?! Stai bene?!? 

- Non si vede per caso? 

Mi guardarono straniti. Preoccupati, forse. 

- Non vi preoccupate; non è niente. 

Mi alzai, ma non reggevo, e caddi di nuovo a terra. 

_Stai vivendo un equilibrio precario _

Potevo anche essere il malato di mente che la Skeeter aveva descritto nei suoi articoli. Ma c'era un unico problema: me ne rendevo conto. 

Ed ero attorniato da un alone dorato, che non mi rappresentava per quello che ero veramente, eppure, allo stesso tempo non ero niente, in mancanza di questo. 

_Steso sul filo _

_Di una gloria che non c'è _

_Demotivato insoddisfatto _

_Per aver _

_Perso di vista _

_Perso di vista _

_Te stesso_

(Carmen Consoli, Equilibrio precario) 

[/Dove Harry si allena a Quidditch] 

Fuu Marie: ghghg… 

ChaDo: che hai da ghghare adesso? 

Soren: se sapessimo… 

Ray: eh, se sapessimo… 

ChaDo: che cosa? 

Ray: ariecco l'impiccetta! Bellino però il pezzo dei salti in bocca… 

Francine: mi è venuta fame… 

ChaDo: bene, ma è comunque ora di andare a letto… continuo domani mattina, che tanto è sabato… 

Francine: ma non puoi lasciarci così! 

ChaDo: e invece sì. Buonanotte e sogni d'oro… alla prossima parte di questa fanfiction! 

Fine Capitolo 5 


	7. Cho speciale

Speciale I 

Notte fonda. Dormitorio femminile Serpeverde. 

Francine: Charley? Ehi, Charley? 

ChaDo: *aprendo lentamente gli occhi* che c'è… 

Francine: non riesco a dormire, forse ho trattato troppo male tuo cugino stasera… 

ChaDo: eh, sì, poveretto… ma che vuoi da me? 

Francine: mi racconti una storia? 

ChaDo: *gocciolone* ma, adesso? Non posso continuare se non ci sono tutti… 

Francine: be', allora qualche altra storia… non so, qualcosa di speciale… 

ChaDo: ah, ora che ci penso, alla fine della prima parte c'è il capitolo speciale! 

Francine: dai, dai, allora leggi! 

ChaDo: ma è una stupidaggine, l'ho scritto così, tanto per scrivere un'americanata… 

Francine: non importa, mi piacciono le americanate, mi fanno piangere! 

Fuu Marie: dai, Charlotte, così ci facciamo una bella risata… 

ChaDo: ma tu che ci fai qui? 

Fuu Marie: è anche il mio dormitorio… 

ChaDo: ma da quando sei sveglia? 

Fuu Marie: ghghg… 

ChaDo: okay, lasciamo perdere… allora leggerò… 

Francine: Ti amo, Charley! 

ChaDo: -___-… questo capitolo tratta della povera Cercatrice di Corvonero, Cho Chang… *inizia a leggere* 

[Dove Cho sente una voce, da qualche parte] 

Eccomi. La fioca luce della luna mi accarezzava dolcemente il viso, io, seduta sul ciglio del lago, persa nei miei sogni notturni. 

Non sapevo bene perché mai mi costringessi a farlo così spesso; in realtà, non avevo la pallida idea per spiegare la mia presenza, in quel luogo e in quel momento. Semplicemente, mi trovavo lì, e lì volevo rimanere. 

Faceva un po' freddo. 

Mi strinsi nel mantello, il profumo devastante di calore e falsa protezione che entrava a forza nel mio capo impedendo qualsiasi tipo di libero pensiero… 

Dicevano che finche ci fosse stato Silente a Hogwarts tutto sarebbe stato a posto, e noi soprattutto saremmo stati al sicuro dal pericolo che incombeva. Me lo chiedevo sempre più di frequente: quale pericolo? Perché si faceva presto a parlare di maghi pazzi e oscuri e furiosi, ma l'oscurità di certo non faceva per andarsene allo schiocco delle dita di un vecchio mago sapiente, no, neanche per sogno. Forse un tempo era così, ma adesso… adesso le tenebre regnavano. 

Cinque di mattina, ancora nessun segno di sole, neanche lontano, lontano, sull'orizzonte. 

No, la notte non era uno di quei pericoli alla portata di Silente, affatto. E in questo caso, di questa nostra scura signora si poteva fare ben poco: rifuggirne, da codardi, cercando il sole all'altro capo del mondo, o farne parte, lasciando che ogni cosa bella scivolasse via, senza riconoscere una vita migliore oltre queste deboli ore. Quelli consapevoli, invece, potevano anche conviverci, con la notte, accettando le conseguenze. Come facevo io. 

Mi tenevo sulla sua stessa linea, tentando di andare avanti. La notte, io, il resto del mondo. 

Alzai lo sguardo per cercare di nuovo la luna, le nuvole attorno a lei come una corona di luce, lei, che si specchiava in esse, come se non brillasse di luce riflessa. E lì in alto splendeva, tranquilla e placida, come se sin dai primordi nessuno avesse mai messo in discussione la sua alta magnificenza. 

_Guarda che bianca luna _

_Nel cielo, vedi _

_Somiglia a te_

Era forse così che diceva? 

_Guarda che bel sorriso _

_Non ha paura _

_Vorrei andarle vicino…_

Oh, sì, era proprio così che mi diceva. Anche allora la luna era alta nel cielo e illuminava la notte. Per me era tutto. 

E ora, in mancanza di quella voce, non più abbastanza. 

Sapevo che la mente umana è abituata a cancellare ogni dolore, anche il più profondo, così come succede a volte alle gioie più grandi. Ma come fare, per dimenticare, quando anche un'altra notte spaventosa, più di qualunque altra, aveva ospitato un simile cielo? Come fare, per guardare quella bianca luna senza provare prima felicità immensa, poi dolore straziante, e ancora devozione, e sempre devozione sarà, e tristezza infinita? 

Ma tanto prima o poi passava, passava… ecco… 

_… ecco una nube nera _

_O bianca luna _

_Non ci sei più._

Cosa c'era di più semplice? Niente più, niente, niente più… 

Ma era sempre lì, in realtà. E non mi lasciava, non mi avrebbe mai lasciato. Fin allora, almeno, così era parso, ed era una così sciocca perdita di tempo rimanere ancora fermi, aspettare, aspettare che passasse una volta per tutte, che non si facesse più vedere ai miei occhi, che le mie orecchie non potessero più sentirla… eppure ecco, che quella notte, giunta alla conclusione che da tanto aspettavo, la mia condanna… una voce si fece sentire. E non parlava di lune e nubi, no, non era più una nenia sconsolata a mezza voce. 

Da qualche parte nel mondo, da qualche parte, nell'oscurità, mi stava chiamando, stava chiamando il mio nome! Forte, e chiaro, e non sapevo come rispondere, non sapevo dove andarmi a buttare… Non capivo niente, non significava niente, non volevo che significasse qualcosa, per me. Perché era stato sin troppo doloroso, andare avanti, tentando di dimenticare quando non faceva altro che tornare alla mente. Ma credo di averlo già fatto intendere, sarò noiosa, forse. Eppure non potevo fermarmi. 

_Somewhere in the world _

_Somewhere in the dark _

_I can hear the voice that calls my name _

_Might be a memory _

_Might be my future _

_Might be a love waiting for me_

Ero lì, seduta sul ciglio del lago, con la notte che mi avvolgeva, e intanto, da qualche parte nel mondo, da qualche parte nell'oscurità, mi stava chiamando, stava chiamando il mio nome. Se non era un canto di trapasso, verso la mia eterna follia, cosa poteva significare? Cosa poteva essere, per la barba di Merlino? Da troppo tempo vivevo nelle memorie, eppure questa poteva essere una delle tante, così come poteva rappresentare il mio futuro, un futuro lontano e inimmaginabile. 

Poteva essere il mio presente, da quanto tempo non facevo altro che vivere di sogni? Un amore che mi stava aspettando… 

_Rock me gently _

_Hug me tenderly _

_'Til the morning breaks, night fades away _

_I've spent my time in vain _

_Trapped inside pain _

_Don't let me down _

_Help me see the light _

Ma tutto era di nuovo immaginario, perché una voce, perché non rendermene conto nella realtà, durante il giorno? Forse avevo bisogno di un risveglio, ma lasciarmi ancora nei sogni non avrebbe aiutato a portarmi via da essi. 

_Non ascolti più la realtà, ormai, quello è il tuo sogno… _

Dov'era? Dove potevo trovarlo? Già, la realtà non significava più nulla per me. Era solo uno squallido sogno, un incubo mal riuscito, una cosa di cui si poteva ridere per non piangere. E ora, la voce che mi chiamava, mi riportava in vita, in vita come non mi sentivo da tanto, troppo tempo… 

Quanto avevo bisogno di una gentile scossa per farmi svegliare? 

Quanto avevo bisogno di un tenero abbraccio per poter ancora sorridere? 

Infinito, infinito… e il mattino avrebbe irrotto il mio torpore, mi avrebbe riportato qui davanti a voi, viva più di un qualsiasi vegetale, forte e coraggiosa com'ero sempre stata fin allora, fino a quando non avevo smesso di lottare… e così avrebbe spazzato via la notte, una volta per sempre, dalla mia vita. 

Perché non c'era notte che l'alba non potesse scacciare, e non c'era problema che l'amore non potesse cancellare… ed era quello che stavo aspettando, da così tanto tempo, mentre impazzivo nel dolore, intrappolata in esso. Stavo aspettando quella voce ignota, un segno divino, perché mi sostenesse in una nuova lotta, perché non mi lasciasse cadere nel nulla, come se poi non fossi mai esistita, perché mi aiutasse a vedere la luce, quella che splendeva oltre le nuvole, oltre la luna e le stelle, e oltre il firmamento intero… 

_Feeling bitter and twisted all along _

_Wading through an empty life too long _

_I close my eyes _

_Listen to the wind _

_Longing to belong to a higher place _

Un venticello tranquillo era dunque giunto ad inaugurare un nuovo mattino, mentre ero ancora alla pazza ricerca di quella strana voce, in ascolto, gli occhi chiusi, le mani giunte. 

Mai più sentire il peso di quelle lunghe giornate vuote passate a vagare come i fantasmi tra i corridoi, ma più sentire l'amarezza tutto intorno e la completa assurdità della situazione in _ogni_ situazione… no, desideravo appartenere ad un posto ben più alto. 

Questo capii in quel breve attimo, mentre il sole lentamente si mostrava al mondo, mentre sorgeva maestoso, quanto la luna o forse più. 

E capii anche un'altra cosa. 

Quello era un addio. 

_Let me hear your voice _

_Let me be with you _

_When the shadow falls down upon me _

_Like a bird singing _

_Like a breeze blowing _

_It's calling me _

_Somewhere in the world_

Dovevo dirti addio, Cedric, fonte della mia più grande gioia e del mio più profondo dolore. Sembrava banale, ma era pur sempre successo quello che era successo, e sapevo che quella voce miracolosa mi accompagnava, gentilmente, verso un nuovo inizio. Rimanevi tu, tra i canti degli uccelli, e la dolce brezza della mattina, e anche quando le ombre cadevano attorno a me. Avrei voluto essere con te di nuovo, avrei voluto ridere, e scherzare, eppure il richiamo era intenso e irresistibile, e aveva le stesse allegre note della tua voce. Mi stava chiamando, da qualche parte nel mondo, e io ero pronta per seguirlo. 

[/Dove Cho sente una voce, da qualche parte] 

ChaDo: allora? 

Francine: buaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! 

Fuu Marie: mamma mia che bello! 

ChaDo: che cosa? Il capitolo? 

Fuu Marie: no! Hai fatto piangere Franz… 

ChaDo: ah be'… io pensavo si sarebbe addormentata… 

Dorothy Jane: quello che dovreste fare tutt'e tre… 

ChaDo: anche tu sveglia? 

Dorothy Jane: sai com'è, i pianti di Franz… 

Fuu Marie: dai, ammetti che volevi ascoltare anche tu la toccante storia di Cho e Diggory… 

Dorothy Jane: se se… ora dormiamo, vi prego… 

ChaDo: okay… e domani, si continua, con la seconda parte della storia! 

Fine Speciale I 


	8. Ron again

Capitolo 6 

Mattina, subito dopo colazione, Sala Comune Serpeverde. 

Fuu Marie: Charleeeyy? 

ChaDo: *alza gli occhi dal libro che ha sotto mano* eh? 

Fuu Marie: non dovresti fare qualcosa tu, stamattina? 

Ray: E' vero, me ne stavo dimenticando!

ChaDo: Io? Cosa? Dormire? 

Francine: Noo, Charley adesso continua la storia! 

Blaise: che aspetti? Eravamo al quinto capitolo, dove Potter aveva i complessi da piccolo orfano iettatore… 

ChaDo: bravo a descrivere la situazione, delicato… 

Blaise: e va bene, quello che è… è vero che continui? 

ChaDo: ma non ci sarebbe qualcosa di più importante da fare, noi tutti quanti? 

Dorothy Jane: se escludi un corso intensivo di matematica, no. 

Soren: allora Charlotte? 

Queenie: non vediamo l'ora! 

Nathan: dai cuginetta, leggi leggi! 

ChaDo: buaaah… questo capitolo è preso dal punto di vista di Ron… vi prego, abbiate pietà di me *inizia a leggere* 

[Dove Ron indaga] 

Nessuno poteva capire, no, no davvero. Tutto quel tempo a origliare e impicciarsi dei fatti altrui, e ancora non eravamo giunti a nessuna conclusione. 

Ah, be', come avremmo potuto mai, senza Hermione? 

Ma non volevo perdere altro tempo a pensare a lei, quella pazza!, già era tanto che tutto quel gran daffare me l'avesse tolta dalla testa per un momento. Evitavo di guardarla, sapete? 

E che dire, che dire? Gli indizi c'erano, ma prove, neanche a pagare un elfo domestico. 

Vedevo Malfoy alzarsi dalla tavola durante il pranzo (mentre i suoi scimmioni continuavano ad abbuffarsi), per andare a parlare con uno o con un'altra, in modo assai strano, con fare circospetto! 

Abituato a conoscerlo così come lo conoscevo, mi stupivo a vederlo scomodarsi, e con tanta frequenza; proprio lui, che non avrebbe mai avanzato l'idea di fare del proprio meglio o cose simili. E sghignazzava di gusto, ma davvero di gusto… tanto che ero sempre più convinto che si trattasse di un affare importantissimo. 

Ma poi… poi c'era il vuoto totale. 

Non uno straccio di sicurezza, neanche tanto così, perché almeno qualcuna delle nostre ipotesi potesse tener fronte al pericolo incombente. 

Oltretutto, di ipotesi non ce n'erano. 

Sì, sì, un po' fissati sull'argomento lo eravamo, ma non era poi così grave. Era quello che combinava Malfoy ad essere grave. 

E poi alla fin fine era una specie di questione di scambio, con quell'imbecille di Serpeverde: lui faceva di tutto per rovinarci l'anno scolastico, prima uno sghignazzo, poi un'offesa, fino ad arrivare alle maniere forti e ai complotti; noi, invece, che di solito ce ne fregavamo altamente di quello che facevo il signorino, adesso dovevamo sgobbare a cercar di capire cosa diavolo aveva in mente per la sua prossima, ma di certo non ultima, impresa criminale, a danni di Harry. 

Avevo talmente tanto a cui pensare, su questa faccenda, che qualsiasi altra cosa era dimenticata. Anche Hermione, pure se Harry, con il suo spirito d'imbecille doc, non evitava mai di dire, ogni qualvolta ci capitasse di entrare in biblioteca a fare questo o quest'altro, una frase del genere "Ah, qui ci vorrebbe Hermione". Poi davano a me del fissato. 

Fissato era lui, lui, lui! 

E io intanto indagavo. Davvero. 

Decisi di fare il vago con Ginny, sperando di poter carpire qualche impressione sulle sue compagne Serpeverde. 

- Gin, non è che hai notato qualcosa di strano ultimamente… dalle parti di… non so… Serpeverde? 

Perfetto, mi dissi. Adesso lei si sarebbe sfogata con tutti i suoi problemi nei confronti di Harry, ma intanto mi avrebbe anche detto qualcosa di interessante sui Serpeverde. 

- In che guaio vi state cacciando, questa volta? – mi rispose. 

Ehm. Evidentemente non ero stato abbastanza vago. Non che qualcuno all'infuori di mia sorella potesse capirmi, no… be', magari con qualsiasi altra persona all'infuori di lei sarei stato abbastanza vago, ma con lei, con lei no, perché… ehm, insomma, sapete cos'è l'intuito fraterno e tutto quanto. 

Non potevo ingannarla. 

- Noi? Ma che vai a pensare? 

Però ci provavo. 

- Cosa devo andare a pensare quando un imbecille mi si presenta davanti all'improvviso chiedendomi così, tutto d'un botto, "cosa succede a Serpeverde?". 

- be', non so, potevi pensare qualcosa del tipo er… ehm… 

- "er" e "ehm" sono pensieri che giusto tu puoi fare, fratellino. 

Che urto, diamine, perché adesso anche lei mi trattava come una pezza da piedi? Un po' di rispetto per suo fratello maggiore (uno dei tanti), dov'era? 

Tutta colpa di Hermione, pensai, tutta colpa di quella maledetta sotutto – da quando era diventata sua amica, mia sorella era diventata anche un sacco acida! 

Prima era dolce e carina, invece, intelligente quanto bastava, gentile e affettuosa. 

Adesso, invece, neanche l'avessero incoronata Miss Hogwarts. 

Mi era passata davanti anche lei (nonostante il Potter di qui e il Potter di là). 

Ca**o. 

Ehm! No, non dovrei parlare così della mia dolce sorellina. Magari un po' acida ultimamente, ma va bene, era comunque la mia dolce sorellina. E con sguardo sospettoso mi stava ancora osservando, fissa, con le mani ai fianchi. 

Classico atteggiamento da Hermione. 

- Be', allora? – chiesi; - notato niente di che nei Serpe? 

Ginny sbuffò – e poi mi guardò male. 

- Ron – disse; - ti proibisco categoricamente di fare qualcosa che metta in pericolo Harry! 

Grazie per la considerazione, pensai. Se mi mettevo nei guai io… be', uno di meno, che faceva? 

Ma perché avevo parlato? 

- Gin, falla finita – sbuffai; - non sei mamma. 

Effettivamente, anche mamma aveva un che di così maledettamente saccente che mi mandava in bestia. Probabilmente, pensai in un attimo, dev'essere un fatto da donne, comportarsi in modo così irritante. 

- Non sono cose su cui scherzarci sopra – rispose lei, offesa. 

Io, che guardavo da un'altra parte, la osservai con la cosa dell'occhio. 

Sì, esattamente come mamma, a parte qualche chilo di meno (tanti – mia sorella era uno stecchino). Non va bene, Ron, non si fa così, Ron, stai attento a dove metti i piedi, Ron, con la tua goffaggine, Ron, potresti calpestare il caro Harry! 

Ma perché tutta la mia famiglia (io compreso) dovevamo avere una passione così esagerata per Harry Potter? Non potevamo averla per, non so, le farfalle? 

Ma questa era un'altra storia. 

D'altra parte quando l'autrice ti mette a disposizione solo tre capitoli non è che puoi parlare di così tante cose. 

Torniamo dunque al mio discorso con Ginny. 

- Ma, cos'è successo? – mi chiese poi. 

- Niente, niente, Gin. 

- Dai! 

- Aaah… prometti che non lo dici a Hermione? 

Ginny sbuffò. 

- Certo che sei proprio fissato con lei! 

Arieccoci. Io. Fissato. Con. Hermione. Ma vi pare vero? 

- Allora? 

- D'accordo, prometto… tanto prima o poi lei lo scoprirà… 

- Sì, sì, contaci. Be', comunque non è niente di che, lo sai che Malfoy cerca sempre di tirarci brutti scherzi! Prevenire è senz'altro meglio che curare! 

Tant'è che non so quante volte durante la mia infanzia mi sono fatto curare i denti da zio Lance, mamma mi ingozzava di dolci dalla mattina alla sera e poi si lamentava che mi venivano le carie – be', un po' ero anch'io, i dolci mi piacciono, ma come si fa a non mangiare quando mamma non fa altro che cucinarli? 

- Ma lasciate in pace Malfoy! – esclamò Ginny, proprio mentre stavo pensando che in effetti avevo un certo languorino; - quando si renderà conto di quanto è misera la sua vita ne avrà a male per tutta la vita! Lasciatelo perdere! 

Lasciar perdere Malfoy? Esagerato. 

- Sì – risposi – e qual è il prossimo passo, sorellina? Diventiamo suoi amici? Lo invitiamo a fare un giro sulla nostra ruota? 

- e che siete, criceti? 

No, non credevo fossimo criceti. Perché mai avevo parlato di ruote? 

- intendevo… be', non importa che intendevo… voglio solo sapere che sai cosa stanno progettando i Serpeverde contro la finale di Quidditch! 

- Ma che diavolo possono progettare? Sarà una cosa così, poi adesso Malfoy è prefetto, che ne sai che fanno? 

- Sarà una cosa così? – feci, per niente convinto – e da quando in qua i Serpeverde fanno cose tanto per farle? Forse hanno improvvisamente scoperto il loro talento (inesistente) e vogliono metter su una commedia? Ma dai! 

Ginny sbuffò. 

- Be', se non vuoi accettare quello che ti dico, tanto vale che la fai finita di fare il gradasso, io penso che anche loro qualche volta possano divertirsi civilmente come tutti – una commedia no, ma dove ti scappano fuori queste idee assurde? – ma che ne sai, una festa… 

- Non so che dirti – dissi, e poi la guardai di nuovo, e ci ritrovai la mia sorellina. Improvvisamente un moto di affetto mi spinse a chiederle scusa, ero stato sgarbato con la mia sorellina, ed era un peccato mortale, vedete. Mia madre mi aveva cresciuto con questa verità. Peccato non avesse fatto lo stesso trattamento anche ai gemelli. 

Ginny sorrise e mi baciò su una guancia. 

- ti voglio bene – disse. 

Dio quant'era adorabile, non credete anche voi che sia adorabile, la mia Ginny? 

[/Dove Ron indaga] 

ChaDo: allora? Contenti? 

Francine: ma che sono queste allusioni all'autrice? 

ChaDo: ehm… nel prossimo capitolo, ci butteremo di nuovo nelle disgrazie della piccola Weasley… 

Soren: ghghgh… 

Queenie: ma dai, non fare così, poverina! 

Fuu Marie: sì, ecco la santa di Serpeverde… 

Nathan: povera Ginny! 

Francine: già, poverina… 

ChaDo: ma la fate finita di compatirla? Pensate un po' a me che perdo tutto questo tempo a leggervi la mia storia! Non lo sapete che- 

*ma nessuno la ascolta – Nathan è stato preso da un attacco di felicità poiché Francine gli ha dato ragione, e tutti sono interessati agli inseguimenti* 

Francine: VATTENE VIA!!! SEI UNA PIATTOLA! 

Nathan: ghghg… 

Fuu Marie: -____- 

Fine Capitolo 6 


	9. Ginny again

Capitolo 7 

ChaDo: andiamo con il settimo capitolo? 

Dorothy Jane: se non c'è il corso di matematica intensivo, come ho già detto, vada per il settimo capitolo! 

ChaDo: chi fa il punto della situazione? Blaise? 

Blaise: io… non ho studiato, professoressa… 

Francine: -__- perché ho un fratello idiota? 

ChaDo: Queenie? Soren? 

Queenie & Soren: ci siamo persi… 

ChaDo: Franz? Dolly Jane? Fuu? 

Franz, Dolly Jane & Fuu: Ehm… 

ChaDo: Ray? Soren? 

Ray: posso andare al bagno? 

Soren: l'altra busta? 

ChaDo: okay, allora tocca a- 

Nathan: e a me non lo chiedi? 

ChaDo: tu sei troppo disperato… 

Nathan: invece no, e vi dico tutto! Allora, c'è in pratica Neville che un giorno scopre un compltto tra Malfoy e altri loschi Serpeverde, intanto Ron che ha litigato con Hermione e non si parlano, Harry che non sa più da che parte sta, e Ginny che soffre ancora per amore di Harry… e qui si parla di nuovo di Ginny. 

ChaDo: *sorpresa* wow. *inizia a leggere* 

[Dove Ginny si trova di nuovo a commiserarsi] 

Mio fratello scomparve alla mia vista e io cominciai a dirigermi verso la classe che avrei avuto di lì a pochi minuti. 

Ora mi era tutto più chiaro. 

In realtà non era la prima volta che pensavo a queste cose, non la prima volta come pensavo ogni volta, ma solo una delle tante. 

Eppure, nonostante ciò, sono sempre andata avanti per la stessa strada; posso sembrare stupida, sì, lo so, ma… alla fin fine non c'era tanta scelta. 

Cosa credete, è forse facile cambiare la vostra essenza da un giorno all'altro? Quello che siete, le vostre idee e sogni e passioni e amori, amori infiniti… vi sembra facile? 

Non c'era molta scelta davvero, poi, vedete: ero la sorella di Ron, e la migliore amica di Hermione, e fin qui tutto bene, ma per Harry, cos'ero per Harry? 

Oh, per me lui era tante cose, non credo di averlo mai nascosto. Altrimenti, be', la mia vita sarebbe trascorsa tanto bene anche dai miei undici anni in su, invece dello squallido crollo che ha subito. 

Per me lui era tutto… e per lui io non ero niente. 

E se la cosa può sembrare tanto tragica e teatrale ad un primo impatto con il testo, questa è la sintesi di qualsiasi amore non ricambiato. Dio, qua dentro sarò di certo la più banale, a raccontare, ne? 

In fondo lui non aveva neanche torto, a non guardarmi neanche in faccia quando gli passavo accanto: ero brutta e sciapa e non certo brava a Quidditch, piangevo tutto il tempo e non rappresentavo nient'altro che una brutta copia dei miei fratelli, in gonnella, però. 

I miei fratelli, poi, una gran bella storia! Bill e Charlie più simili a zii, grandi e con vite tutte al di fuori della nostra famiglia; Percy una palla, e non dico altro; Fred e George a volte sin troppo insopportabili, altro bel pacchetto di regalo di compleanno, sapete, e poi Ron, Ron, la persona a me più vicina in famiglia, come la mamma, che si era venduto a Harry Potter per qualcosa come un po' di risate e avventura e che ne so, sopravvivenza. 

Perché non si può andare avanti in questa scuola se non si hanno amici stretti, pensate a Hermione che si è accontentata di me. 

Eppure se Ron avesse aspettato un solo anno, un anno, sarei venuta anch'io a Hogwarts e sarebbe stato tutto come prima che lui andasse a scuola, e gli sarei stata accanto, sempre e in ogni caso. 

Tra tutti quelli che c'erano, poi, proprio Harry Potter… crescere in una famiglia dove quel nome viene ripetuto almeno quattro volte al giorno che fosse per il pane di ogni giorno («Signore ti ringraziamo per il pane che ci dai. Harry Potter, prega per noi!…») o per lo stipendio di mio padre, credete forse che i bambini non capiscano queste cose? 

Ecco, penso realmente che se non ci fosse stata Hermione, mio fratello sarebbe passato dall'altra parte e sarebbe caduto ai piedi di Potter nel vero senso della parola. 

Quel ruolo, invece, toccava a me interpretarlo, perché non si può mica lasciare una parte così importante! 

E anche se non fosse stato Harry Potter, dico, se al posto suo c'era Seamus o Dean o persino Neville, era scontato che io mi dovessi innamorare del miglior amico di mio fratello. 

Pare un po' un'americanata a dirlo, ma perché no, alla fine va sempre così… Dio, anche se al posto di Harry Potter c'era Draco Malfoy, seriamente, anche in quel caso tutto quello che ero sarebbe stato presentato sul suo altare sacrificale, non sarebbe stata poi una gran perdita. 

Purché le mie attenzioni non fossero dirette verso Ron, qualunque altra anima sarebbe andata bene. 

- Facciamo che un grande e brutto drago ti teneva prigioniera e io ero l'incantatore venuto a salvarti.

- E certo, vai a vedere che non succede niente alla fine! 

Ora di Pozioni. Di nuovo. Che bello. Che bello. 

- Perché scusa? – feci alla mia compagna. 

Quella alzò le spalle, indicò il calderone. 

- Non bolle. 

Guardai anch'io, e trovai in effetti un mucchio di melma che non accennava neanche a smuoversi, stretta tutta al centro come fosse un'isola galleggiante. 

- wow – la mia compagna aveva probabilmente colto la mia allusione all'isola – l'Ile de France. 

Le lancia un'espressione piuttosto asciutta, come per dire "e allora?". 

Io a lezione non c'ero, con la testa. 

Non c'ero mai, d'altronde, perché avrei dovuto? 

- Immagino che questo sia il risultato del vostro antidoto. 

La voce gelida del professore ci paralizzò all'istante, e io rimasi con le mani a mezz'aria, notevolmente imbarazzata. 

Quanti punti meno a Grifondoro questa volta? Dieci, venti? Quaranta? 

Ma non ebbe tempo neanche di rimproverarci, perché un fumo densissimo invase l'intera aula fino quasi a non poter più respirare. 

No, non eravamo le uniche incapaci di antidoti. Soren McBarris sorrideva contento, mentre Piton lo guardava torvo, una volta fuori dall'aula, ancora intenti a riprendere fiato. 

- Era un esperimento, professore. 

- La mia lezione – 

- Lo so, ma non serve a niente lavorare sugli antidoti quando i veleni sono illegali. 

Ecco la classica ignoranza di un Serpeverde qualunque. Un altro di quei bamboccioli tipo Malfoy, di buona famiglia, ricco e tutto quanto, ma fastidioso il doppio e sciocco pure. 

Intanto, però, la lezione era terminata un'ora prima, perché non era proprio possibile rimettere a posto l'aula in due minuti. Il professor Piton oltretutto sembrava assai crucciato per affari suoi e non aveva una gran voglia di tirarla per le lunghe. 

E poi non avrebbe mai rimproverato in maniera seria, o castigato, un alunno della sua casa. Non certo Soren McBarris. 

Il professore se ne andò borbottando qualcosa sulla disintossicazione da laboratorio, e intanto il tale McBarris rideva a tutto spiano. 

- Perfetto! – mormorò una ragazzina Serpeverde con un ostentato accento – niente lezione! BUCO! BUCO! Grande Sorry! Ti amo! 

Certo, si perdeva un'ora di lezione e quelli erano contenti, non pensando a quanto il programma… mi fermai a questo pensiero, orripilata, era il classico intervento di Hermione, quello! 

Stavo scomparendo dalla faccia della terra, lo vedevo bene. Non c'era più neanche un rimasuglio di me in me e neanche un più debole ricordo di me negli altri. 

Vedere come Ron si comportava mi rincuorava, a volte, ma raramente; nessuno di noi era più lo stesso dopo essere venuti a contatto con Hogwarts, e nessuno di noi sarebbe uscito da scuola con uno dei pensieri con il quale l'aveva cominciata. 

Questo vento di cambiamento, lo ammetto, m i faceva rabbrividire, e piangere, piangere al solo pensarci, come se mi avrebbe ucciso, prima o poi… un giorno, forse, sarei morta di questo. 

Paura. 

E ora, ora dov'era la mamma pronta ad aiutarmi, papà a proteggermi, quella branca di fratelli affamati in ogni occasione da somigliare ad un branco di orchetti, che sarebbero riusciti in un batter d'occhio ad annientare ogni male imminente, se solo avessi gridato? (battuta infelice… meglio piangere che ridere, a volte). 

No, gridare, e cantare, non sarebbe servito a niente. Non era servito niente quattro anni fa, non sarebbe servito neanche adesso. Ero sola. 

Tornando in Sala Comune, mi accorsi di gelare, benché fossimo alla fine dell'inverno. Non riuscivo a muovere le dita delle mani, avevo quasi paura che una volta piegate queste si rompessero, cadendo a terra e scoppiando come fossero blocchi di ghiaccio. 

Non potevo fare niente, dovevo solo aspettare. 

Prima o poi la paura sarebbe passata, pensai. 

Prima o poi, mi dissi, sarebbe passata per sempre. 

Intanto potevo ben trascorrere la metà del mio tempo a pensare alla vita degli altri e l'altra metà a piangere per la mia. 

_- Facciamo che un grande e brutto drago ti teneva prigioniera e io ero l'incantatore venuto a salvarti. _

_- Ma gli incantatori non salvano le fanciulle in pericolo! _

_- Però uccidono i draghi per il loro sangue! _

_- Allora gli incantatori sono cattivi, se uccidono i draghi. _

_- No, hanno soltanto altro a cui pensare. _

_- Tipo? _

_- Non lo so, ma hanno altro a cui pensare. L'ha detto zia Lynnette. _

_- Mamma dice di non ascoltare quello che dice zia Lynnette. _

_- Però racconta delle belle storie! _

_- Non è vero, fanno paura. _

_- Non fanno paura. Non andrai mai a Grifondoro, se non sei coraggiosa, poi. _

_- Uffa, Ron! Io mica la posso comandare, la paura mia! _

_- Vedi allora, la prossima volta che viene zia Lynnette ti siedi vicino a me, e se hai paura ci sarò io – vedi, la prossima volta che viene zia Lynnette!_

A mamma davvero non piaceva la sorella di papà, zia Lynnette.

Non so precisamente i motivi, ma ogni volta che veniva la teneva sempre occupata perché non stesse molto a contatto con noi, ci influenzava negativamente secondo lei, qualcosa del genere.

A me zia Lynnette faceva paura, perché era vestita in modo strano e parlava con la voce altissima, acuta e tagliente.

Eppure sembrava davvero che raccontasse belle storie, e anche bene.

Frequentava giri di persone non raccomandabili, mi chiedo se mai avesse avuto qualcosa a che fare con To-, con Voi-sapete-chi.

Un giorno non venne più, e mamma cominciò a demolire ogni cosa che ci aveva passato. Per quanto lo detestasse il Quidditch, preferì che Ron vi si appassionasse piuttosto che star dietro ancora alle storie che zia Lynnette raccontava, le quali per mio fratello erano una vera fissa.

Gli incantatori, diceva mamma, se mai erano esistiti, ormai erano morti e sepolti da secoli, e non avevano mai fatto la giustizia nel mondo.

Quelli che attualmente si consideravano tali, poi, erano solo una massa di ciarlatani, perché infatti chi aveva sconfitto Voi-sapete-chi, chi l'aveva sconfitto? Harry Potter, non certo gli incantatori di zia Lynnette.

Ma mamma, e gli incantatori, e zia Lynnette, non importava niente, di quello.

Con quelle parole Ron si era aggiudicato il mio favore di sorellina minore, nella sua infantile ingenuità.

Quel giorno gli ero saltata addosso, le braccia al collo, baciandolo, sentendomi più sicura che mai della sua forza; mamma, dalla cucina, si era affacciata e aveva sorriso.

E ora che c'era Harry in mezzo, e ora che Ron non poteva farci proprio niente (ma lui era l'incantatore, e mi avrebbe salvato, sì, mi avrebbe salvato…), se fossi avessi abbracciato mio fratello così come usavo da piccola, se lo avessi fatto così come volevo, allora, allora mia madre avrebbe sorriso di nuovo?

[/Dove Ginny si trova di nuovo a commiserarsi] 

Nathan: buaaaaaaaah… 

Francine: buaaaaaaaaah… 

Fuu Marie: e poi dici che non funzionerebbero come coppia, eh Charley? 

ChaDo: sai com'è… 

Queenie: povera ragazza… 

ChaDo: chi? Io? 

Queenie: No, Virginia Weasley! 

ChaDo: perché sono così poco considerata? 

Ray: perché sei un imbecille! 

Soren: beccati su questa! Ehi, avete visto che compaio nel capitolo? Quel giorno ero veramente fomentato, coem diresti tu, Zabini piccola, e ho distrutto mezzo laboratorio! 

Francine: infatti, sei un grande Sorry! Ti amo! 

Nathan: perché non lo dici anche a me? 

Francine: puoi anche sognartelo, PIATTOLA! 

ChaDo: sigh… lettori, aiutatemi… vedete come mi maltrattano? Al prossimo capitolo con Neville… e un altro personaggio! 

Fine Capitolo 7 


	10. Neville again

Capitolo 8 

ChaDo: questo è un capitolo molto speciale… le apparizioni continuano! 

Queenie: apparizioni? A dir la verità, quella ad avere allucinazioni sei tu, Charlotte… 

ChaDo: non ho detto allucinazioni! 

Soren: ma le hai, ammettilo! 

ChaDo: e va bene, va bene, non c'è bisogno di insisterci tanto! 

Dorothy Jane: perché non inizi? 

ChaDo: d'accordo… in questo capitolo, parla Neville… *inizia a leggere* 

[Dove Neville fa un triste incontro] 

Non mi divertivo affatto a vedere Ron e Harry nervosi, soprattutto perché se la prendevano con me, in quel tipo di occasioni. 

No, non che mi picchiassero o che; le loro pressioni erano mali molto più sottili di qualsiasi pugno o minaccia. 

- Neville, vai immediatamente a identificare questo Willow! 

Scherzo, scherzo. Scherzano tutti, io non posso? Ma Willow lo si cercava davvero. 

Willow, o come si chiamava, perché non ricordavo bene il nome del compagno di Malfoy. 

- Ma Willow non è un nome da ragazza? – chiese Harry, tutto d'un tratto. 

Ron mi guardò. 

-Era una ragazza? 

- No, no! – risposi – l'ho detto, che era un ragazzi, e aveva una voce bassa, e, e profonda! 

- Può darsi che si sono sbagliati all'anagrafe e l'hanno chiamato con un nome da ragazza – ipotizzò Ron. 

Certo che erano proprio ragazzi insensati, a volte, e senza Hermione, poi! Forse esagererò un po' nel dirlo, non che io sia tutto questo che alla fin fine, ma c'è sempre un limite a tutto. 

- Che cosa strana – commentò Harry, pensieroso. 

- Malfoy, in effetti, prenderebbe in giro un ragazzo con un nome del genere, e senza tanti scrupoli, bastardo com'è. 

Puoi dirlo forte, Ron, pensai. Quello continuò. 

- E anch'io, in effetti, dico, se tu ti fossi chiamato Mary Sue, invece che Harry, be'… 

- Mary Sue? – fece Harry, perplesso. 

- Be', anch'io ti avrei preso in giro. Sì, Mary Sue, ma anche Jessica o Cathy, se ti donano di più. 

- Ho una faccia da Jessica? – mi chiese Harry, preoccupato. 

Demenziale. 

Pensai che no, le Jessica non portano gli occhiali, ma non lo dissi, non era proprio il caso di fare una figura di m***a del genere. 

Fu invece Ron a parlare. 

- Ma no, hai una faccia da schiaffi e basta. 

Harry ridacchiò. 

Con tutto rispetto, ma a me non pareva proprio un complimento. 

Ora mi chiedo se in momenti come questi quei due potessero oltrepassare la soglia della stupidità (aggiornata ogni anno dalla McGranitt in relazione alla media di stupidità di persone come Tiger e Goyle). 

- Ma riguardo a Willow, c'è ben poco da dire – riprese Ron poi – però può darsi che è un travestito. 

Harry rise di nuovo. 

Macché Tiger e Goyle. Quelli erano Calì e Lavanda. 

- Scusate – cercai di parlare, ma fu inutile, non mi ascoltavano minimamente. 

- Ma no, no, non può essere – disse poi Harry, convinto. 

- E allora magari si tratta di un fantasma. 

- Scusate – provai di nuovo, e intanto il mio solito mal di testa aumentava a dismisura. 

- E che c'entrano i fantasmi con i travestiti e Willow? 

- Allora era un soprannome! 

- Sì, e Malfoy come veniva chiamato? Drackie? 

- OHI! – gridai. 

I due si voltarono verso di me, finalmente. 

- Eh? – fecero all'unisono. 

No, non c'era nulla da fare. 

- Niente – dissi, sconsolato – pensavo solo che Willow poteva essere un cognome, magari. Malfoy chiama sempre tutti per cognome. 

Ecco il fantasma, eccolo, avete visto le loro bocche spalancate? 

Neanche a dire che sono un genio della logica, non avrei mai questa presunzione, o meglio ancora, non sarei mai così bugiardo: ve ne sarete accorti anche voi, è una cosa talmente elementare che anche il mio rospo potrebbe capire. 

Ma ero stanco e scocciato di stare in mezzo a quei due. 

- Scusatemi – dissi – vado in infermeria a prendere qualcosa per il mio mal di testa. 

Pronti ad accompagnarmi? Certamente, come no? 

Mettiamo gli amici davanti a qualsiasi problema personale e accompagniamoli in infermeria, forza! 

Giustamente non c'è molto da dire, ho analizzato un po' meglio la situazione poi… 

Io non ero loro amico. 

Ma non per questioni di antipatia o che, no. Insomma, non siamo tutti Malfoy e Potter in questo mondo, ma semplicemente io, io solo, non ero davvero il tipo che si fa gli amici facilmente. 

Ero in effetti non il massimo dell'intelligenza, né dell'attenzione, né tantomeno dell'allegria. 

Un clown triste, forse. 

E comunque, una persona pesante indubbio, in molte delle situazione. Posso ridere agli scherzi, sì, ma in realtà devo ridere, altrimenti verrei criticato e deriso. 

Ma non ho niente da ridere, in realtà, non ho mai avuto niente da ridere. 

Meglio ridere che piangere, comunque, ed a questo pensavo entrando in infermeria, già pronto a subire i rimbrotti di Madama Chips, sulla mia tendenza a farmi male da solo, e pronto anche a bollire nel brodo dei miei pensieri per un lungo tempo mentre aspettavo che l'infermiera si facesse viva. 

Ma l'infermeria non era vuota. Una ragazzina biondo cenere, il capo abbassato, le gambe ciondolanti, sedeva su una sedia nella saletta d'aspetto, e quando arrivai, alzò la testa e mi guardò bene in faccia. 

Sorrise debolmente. 

- Ciao – disse – Madama Chips sarà qui in dieci minuti, mi sta prendendo qualcosa per la gola. 

La voce, la voce era spezzata, ma non dal pianto, era una cosa strana, roca e sconnessa, e pensai che parlare così era troppo anche per dire di problemi alla gola, tanto che capii appena cosa disse. 

Improvvisamente, quella voce, il volto, il sorriso, mi furono famigliari, e in modo incredibile. L'avevo già incontrata, da qualche parte. Pensiero decisamente stupido, per uno che vive in un collegio e vede sempre le stesse persone, ma in effetti non mi sbagliavo. 

Ecco, l'avevo incontrata al San Mungo, durante una visita ai miei genitori. 

… 

Okay, non c'era mica bisogno di fare una così lunga pausa di requiem, ormai avrei dovuto esserci abituato. 

Ma adesso la ricordavo bene. 

Ero seduto davanti a lei, e questa improvvisamente interruppe il breve silenzio che si era creato dopo il mio scarno saluto. 

- Come… come stanno i tuoi? 

Sembrava una delle classiche domande di cortesia che tanta gente mi faceva, eppure c'era qualcosa di vero, di sentito, e faceva molta differenza per me, anche se non sapevo bene come rispondere. 

- Insomma… - feci. 

Vedete, non che ci fosse molto da dire davvero, né di nuovo di vecchio, tanto che le loro condizioni erano sempre state le stesse negli ultimi tredici anni. 

Lei sospirò. 

- Che brutta cosa – disse. 

Annuii, e poi mi venne altro in mente su quella ragazzina. 

Lei aveva la madre lì, non era forse vero? Sì, era proprio la figlia, le somigliava. 

L'avevo vista sua mamma, io, e non stava bene davvero, non certo meglio dei miei. 

Un giorno era fuori e mi si era accucciata accanto, gli occhi pieni di lacrime, l'espressione un po' vuota, un po' disperata, e allo stesso tempo così dolce, come se fosse mia madre. 

Lo ricordo distintamente quell'attimo, anche se allora avevo solo sette anni. 

Lei mi aveva parlato. 

- Meglio non sapere mai, meglio non conoscere – aveva sentenziato, singhiozzando – meglio non ricordare… vedi che tanto dolore se ne va, se rimani ignorante. 

Non sapevo cosa volesse dire, mia nonna chiamò ben presto medimaghi e infermieri a portarla via, mentre continuava a piangere. 

E io che potevo dire a quella ragazzina? Non ero così capace alla fin fine nelle forme di circostanza. 

Ma in quel momento irruppe nella sala un ragazzo alto dallo sguardo deciso, piuttosto seccato. 

- Sorellina, vieni, devo parlarti di cose importanti. 

Sì, ricordai che in effetti c'era anche un fratello. Ed era, probabilmente, proprio quel ragazzo alto e dallo sguardo deciso, con una voce bassa e profonda, una voce… quella voce! 

Willow! 

- Ma Orsy – protestò debolmente la ragazzina – devo prendere le gocce. 

- Possono aspettare! Ti prego, Dol, seno affari urgenti davvero. 

Nel dire questo, si voltò verso di me e mi guardò con fare circospetto. 

Non c'erano dubbi, era sempre Malfoy, che c'era di mezzo. 

La ragazzina si alzò, mi lanciò un cenno di saluto e seguì il fratello verso l'uscita. 

Orsy, Dol, dovevo ricordarmelo. 

Orsy, poi. Era ancor peggio di chiamarsi Willow. 

Attesi solo qualche minuto nella stanzetta, da solo, poi arrivò Madama Chips. 

- Paciock! – esclamò – di nuovo tu? Che hai stavolta? 

Mormorai timoroso qualcosa riguardo i miei disturbi alla testa, e Madama Chips sospirò. 

- Vorrei proprio capire come mai sei un ragazzo così disastrato, Paciock – borbottò. 

A saperlo. 

In fondo tutti lo sapevano, comunque, solo che non volevano tenerne conto. 

Alla fin fine, si dicevano, anche Potter non ha i genitori, eppure, supposizioni della Skeeter a parte, è a posto. 

Be', una cosa è perdere i genitori, pensai. 

Un'altra, i genitori che si perdono da sé. 

E non mi riferisco, ovviamente, alla società degli aspaziali della madre di Lavanda Brown. 

Certo che pure qui potevano arrivarci tutti, ma magari non ci volevano pensare, e meglio per loro, hanno tutto il diritto di sorvolare. A chi piace pensare a questo genere di cose? 

Una volta avevo parlato un po' con quella ragazzina, al San Mungo, e lei d'improvviso aveva detto "Mia madre non è pazza". 

Ecco, dunque, pensai che in fondo la madre di quella ragazzina non era veramente pazza. 

Almeno, aveva ragione. 

Tanto meglio non sapere, che il dolore se ne va. 

_Allodola del ricordo _

_È il tuo sangue che scorre _

_È il tuo e non il mio _

_Allodola del ricordo _

_Ho stretto il pugno mio _

_Allodola del ricordo _

_Gentile uccello finito _

_Non saresti dovuto venire _

_A beccare nella mia mano _

_I semi della dimenticanza._

(Jacques Prévert, Sangue e piume) 

[/Dove Neville fa un triste incontro] 

Dorothy Jane: non mi avevi detto che sarei comparsa pure io… 

Francine: devi aspettarti tutto da Charlotte… toh, ha messo in mezzo pure tuo fratello! 

Dorothy Jane: poi a chiamarmi Dol… 

ChaDo: tuo fratello ti chiama Dol! 

Dorothy Jane: okay, ma… parlare della mia mamma… 

Ray: Charlotte sempre a impicciarsi degli affari altrui! 

ChaDo: be', non mi pare di aver scritto nulla di male… 

Dorothy Jane: no, no… in effetti, no. Come andiamo con il prossimo capitolo? 

ChaDo: prossimo capitolo… Harry convince Ron a fare la pace! 

Blaise: meno male, non ne potevo più di tutti quel pianti dietro la Granger… 

ChaDo: devi aspettarti di tutto, Blaise… 

Fine Capitolo 8 


	11. Harry again

Capitolo 9 

ChaDo: allora, capitolo nove… ma siete sicuri? 

Fuu Marie: leggi leggi… 

ChaDo: Harry e Ron, dopo che Neville se n'è andato per fatti suoi, hanno continuato a chiacchierare della misteriosa questione di Malfoy… *inizia a leggere* 

[Dove Harry convince Ron a far pace] 

Neville ci aveva dunque lasciato. Solo allora Ron decise di dire il ricavato delle sue ultime indagini. 

- Ne sei proprio sicuro? 

- ma sì, ti dico! Quel viscido di Malfoy si è messo a confabulare con quelli del settimo anno di Serpeverde! 

Annuii. Non era certo la prima volta che Malfoy veniva assecondato anche dai più grandi, i quali forse avevano timore dell'influenza del padre sul mondo magico. 

Però… 

- scusa, ma chi te lo ha detto? – chiesi. 

Ron sbuffò. – i gemelli! 

- Non ne avrai parlato con i gemelli?! 

- No, no, ho fatto il vago… 

- Per come puoi fare il vago tu…! 

- Oh, insomma, finiamolo! Ti dico che ho fatto il vago. 

- Quando? 

Ron sbuffò per una seconda volta. 

- ecco… - iniziò. 

- Allora? 

- In poche parole, non è che ci abbia proprio parlato, con i gemelli. 

- Come?! 

Sembrava quasi _imbarazzato_. 

- Cioè, sai quando siamo tornati dagli allenamenti, l'altroieri… 

Grazie al cielo, la botta che mi ero preso dal bolide non mi aveva impedito di continuare a giocare. È stata una cosa piuttosto leggera. 

- E allora? 

- Be', tornando ho visto Fred e Angelina che, ehm, parlavano. 

- Parlavano? 

Ron distolse lo sguardo. Adesso era propriamente imbarazzato. 

- Be', parlavano _anche_… 

- E che dicevano? 

Non era molto contento delle mie interruzioni frequenti. 

- Ma la vuoi finire di fare domande? Sto parlando! 

Tacqui. 

Con tutti i miei propositi, non potevo fare a meno di seguire le "indagini" che Ron e Neville (questo, per quanto poteva) stavano svolgendo. Non che avessimo molte buone notizie, a volte pareva che fosse qualcosa di più pesante, rispetto a un sabotaggio di una partita di Quidditch. 

- Scusa – dissi infine, rivolto al mio amico. Questo riprese a parlare. 

- In pratica, parlavano di Lee. Angelina diceva qualcosa del genere "Non dovrebbe stare dietro Colette Compton, quella là va pure con Malfoy". 

Frase che a me non diceva assolutamente niente. 

- Colette Compton? – chiesi allora, cercando di rammentare un volto nella mia testa con quel nome. 

- Harry! – mi rimproverò Ron. 

- Eh? 

- Quella – e qui disse una cosa che meglio non scrivere – di Serpeverde, settimo anno, Prefetto… quella americana! 

Sbuffai. Non avevo presente in mente nessuna americana, no davvero. 

- Be', solo tu ti metti a guardare le Serpeverde! 

Annotazione giusta da fare. Non c'erano Serpeverde degne di nota, essendo Serpeverde. 

Ron non era dello stesso parere. 

- Come ca**o fai a non notarla? Hai gli occhi foderati di prosciutto, ecco che è… 

Non sopportavo Ron quando mi diceva che avevo gli occhi foderati di prosciutto. Potevo essere un po' miope, ma comunque… Ron aveva realmente bisogno di litigare. Se non c'è Hermione, cercava di litigare addirittura con me. Gli mancava troppo quella ragazza. 

- E allora? – feci poi. 

Strabuzzò gli occhi. 

- Come "e allora?"?!? 

- Cioè, che questa "va" con Malfoy, a me che me ne può fregare? 

- Ma non capisci? I genitori di Colette Compton sono commercianti, hanno negozi in tutto il mondo, vendono ingredienti per pozioni! È facile che Malfoy traviando quella povera figliola la costringa a procurargli qualcosa di illegale, non so, veleni… 

Non sopportavo neanche quando aveva questi lampi di intelligenza, era del tutto fuori luogo. 

- Sai, certe volte somigli a Hermione – gli dissi per ripicca. 

Ron ci rimase secco, o qualcosa del genere. Poco dopo, era sul punto di picchiarmi. 

- NON-DIRE-QUEL-NOME! 

Quella frase l'avevo già sentita. Sì, sì, Ron la diceva spesso, ma in un contesto diverso. 

- Sei anche monotono – dissi. 

Ma Ron non mi ascoltava più, amen. 

Che fare quando ogni coincidenza, anche quella meno probabile, dev'esser presa per un potenziale indizio? 

Che fare quando, pur di scoprire l'ultimo complotto contro di me, bisognava controllare il significato di ogni parola _sul dizionario_? 

_- diceva proprio vendetta? _

_- Sì, sì. _

_- Ma ne sei proprio sicuro? _

_- Sì! _

_- E che altro diceva? _

_- Non ricordo bene… _

_- DEVI ricordare! _

_- Okay, okay… adesso… adesso ci penso. _

_- ma, ascolta: diceva "alla vendetta", o "della vendetta"… o "per la vendetta"? _

_- ma che differenza fa? _

_- voglio sapere cos'ha detto, parola per parola! _

_- Be', allora… _

_- allora? _

_- nonricordoaltro. _

_- che ha detto? _

_- che non se ne ricorda. _

_- NON PUOI NON RICORDARTENE!_

E dunque era così difficile capire qualcosa, e ogni ipotesi portava con sé mille diverse possibilità. 

E, seriamente, per la prima volta i conti non mi tornavano. 

… 

- Ron? 

- Eh? 

Presi coraggio. 

- Sai, penso che dovresti far pace con Hermione. 

Si rabbuiò appena nominai il suo nome. E non si degnò neanche di rispondermi. 

- Perché no? – chiesi. 

- Perché no cosa?! 

Sbuffai. 

- Lo sai benissimo cosa. 

Silenzio. 

- che palle che sei – disse infine. 

- voi due non siete certo meglio – dissi. 

- Ca**o, Harry! Che ti dobbiamo fare sempre da spalle, neanche ci chiamassimo Tiger e Goyle??? 

- Non è tanto quello, ma piuttosto- 

- No, è proprio quello, Harry, è proprio quello! Pretendi che io e te e _lei_ stiamo sempre appiccicati, pretendi che siamo una cosa sola, anche quando non dobbiamo difenderci da chissà quale pericolo! Tra un po' Hermione, pur di tenerti sotto controllo, dormirà nel letto di Neville. O che ne so, magari Seamus gradirebbe di più… 

Mi aveva preso alla sprovvista. 

- Non- 

Mi guardò, sfidandomi a dire qualcosa di sensato che mi discolpasse. 

Parlai tutto d'un fiato. 

- il fatto è che siete miei amici e litigate per motivi così futili… 

- saranno affari nostri, no? 

- Sì, non dico questo, ma… 

Non reggeva, non reggeva. 

- Vedi che magari riusciamo a risolverli anche senza dover fare le cose a tre. 

Tentai di protestare. 

- Ma hai visto come sta Hermione… 

- Harry, quella è colpa sua, sua, sua! Se le piace farsi male da sola, con tutti quei stramaledetti libri, è colpa sua! 

Era rosso in faccia dalla rabbia, mentre mi gridava quelle cose. Ma non so cosa realmente stesse pensando. 

Interruppi il silenzio tra noi solo dopo che mi venne di nuovo il coraggio di rispondergli, un momento interminabile, ve lo posso assicurare. 

- non sono i libri che le fanno male, Ron. 

Mi guardò, stava riprendendo fiato, convinto di aver avuto l'ultima parola. Mi fece segno come per spiegare meglio quello che avevo detto. 

- Non sono i libri che la fanno stare così, sei tu che non le rivolgi parola. 

Insomma, una cosa a cui ero arrivato da solo, per favore, fatemela dire con un po' di effetto. 

Sulle sue labbra si formò un sorriso amaro, gli occhi azzurri ora spenti, privi di qualsiasi moto di rancore o entusiasmo. 

- sciocchezze – disse soltanto. 

Sembrava un cucciolo bastonato, e con una certa vergogna ammisi a me stesso che non era così che dovevano andare le cose. L'avevo ferito gravemente, e in qualche modo volevo riparare. 

- Non pensare che non gliene freghi niente di te, sei comunque il suo migliore amico. 

- Sei TU il suo migliore amico, Harry. Io sono solo un povero imbecille che vi gira attorno, e che cerca di copiare i suoi temi chilometrici quando non so che scrivere. 

- Però lei piange quando litiga con te – gli feci notare. 

- è solo che sono uno stronzo e allora la faccio piangere. Per gusto, sai. 

Ma non era così, accidenti. E mancava poco che Ron avesse gli occhi lucidi. 

Certo mi lasciava un po' interdetto, a volte. 

- se lo ammetti – parlai, pur rischiando di venire spiaccicato da qualche parte – perché non fai pace con lei? Non c'è neanche bisogno che tu le dica qualcosa di particolare… ti perdona all'istante. 

Abbassò gli occhi. 

- Lascia perdere, Harry, okay? 

Il discorso cadde lì. Io, almeno, avevo detto la mia. 

Più tardi, però, prima di cena, mi fermò. 

- Harry… 

- uh? 

- Forse… forse farò come hai detto tu. 

Sorrisi, mentre lo vedevo allontanarsi da me. 

Poi pensai che probabilmente era anche un atto egoistico da parte mia, come aveva detto lui. In quel caso, però, non avrebbe portato che bene. Almeno così credevo. 

[/Dove Harry convince Ron a far pace] 

Fuu Marie: GU! 

Francine: bella botta a Potter, eh? 

Blaise: ma io lo trovo piuttosto montato! 

Nathan: andiamo a smontare Potter! Vieni anche tu, Franz? 

Francine: bleah! PIATTOLA! 

Dorothy Jane: sì, ci manca, con tutto quello che dobbiamo fare oggi! 

Soren: potremmo buttargli Ray addosso! 

Ray: ehi, ma che vi passa per la capoccia? Io? 

Queenie: non dite queste brutte cose al mio Ray… 

ChaDo: uff… il prossimo capitolo, dalla parte di Hermione… vedrete che succede adesso… 

Fine Capitolo 9 


	12. Hermione again

Capitolo 10 

ChaDo: dopo questo capitolo, volenti o nolenti, tutti a mangiare! 

Francine: è l'ultimo? 

ChaDo: sì, sogna pure… siamo solo al dieci, non è certo l'ultimo… 

Dorothy Jane: purchè non continui tutta la serata, sai che c'è da fare, Charlotte… tra un po' viene mio fratello e ci strozza… 

Francine: sì, con il filo interdentale! 

Ray: macchè filo interdentale! Ci si mangia e basta! 

ChaDo: ecco, allora sbrighiamoci… capitolo, punto di vista da Hermione… ricordiamoci che Ron ha appena deciso di andarle a chiedere scusa… *inizia a leggere* 

[Dove Hermione riceve le scuse di Ron] 

Avevo scoperto una cosa interessante in biblioteca, e non potevo non essere soddisfatta di me. 

Ecco, non era precisamente una cosa che avevo scoperto, e soprattutto, ancor di più, non era niente che riguardava la roba che di solito si trovava in biblioteca, niente libri, in poche parole. 

Meglio dire che avevo origliato qualcosa, e di molto interessante. 

D'accordo, non sarà giusto, ma in certi casi è giusto: soprattutto quando in biblioteca ci dovrebbe essere silenzio, e invece non c'è mai. 

Come potreste immaginare, ero in biblioteca, e stavo studiando. 

Non è vero; non stavo studiando… o almeno non sul serio, era da tanto che non lo facevo più. Io… io ero troppo distratta da altre cose, vedete. 

Scorrevo le righe senza comprendere il loro significato, senza neanche accorgermi di aver passato venti pagine in questa misera situazione, quando improvvisamente mi svegliai, poiché la porta della biblioteca si aprì e si sentirono i passi di un piccolo gruppo di persone. 

Una di queste, una voce femminile dall'accento straniero, leggermente nasale, cominciò a parlare, e non sentirla era un compito ancor più impossibile di leggere il libro che avevo sotto gli occhi. 

- Senti – diceva – non so come riusciremo a procurarcelo, dico, è piuttosto difficile da trovare. 

Le rispose poco dopo una voce maschile, che sembrava aver ragionato molto sull'argomento. 

- Potremo farlo noi. 

- Non renderebbe abbastanza. 

Fin qui, non erano per nulla affari miei, e sarebbe stato molto meglio se mi fossi attappata le orecchie, ma quando sopraggiunse la voce di Malfoy, be', tutto d'un tratto decisi che pur non essendo fatti miei sarebbe stata una cosa buona ascoltare. 

- Forse potrebbero trovarlo i miei genitori, insomma, abbiamo un sacco di roba al Malfoy Manor… 

Figurarsi se non perdeva occasione di vantarsi. 

Ma non c'era tempo di parlar male di Malfoy, di cosa stavano parlando esattamente? Perché parlavano in una maniera strana, circospetta e nonostante ciò non si curavano di abbassare la voce. 

Sembrava tutto troppo strano perché Malfoy stesse semplicemente progettando qualcuna delle sue: in fondo non faceva altro che rinfacciarmi di vivere in biblioteca (non era neanche l'unico), e tutti alla fin fine sapevano che avrei potuto sentire tutto. 

E allora erano lì proprio per farmi sospettare? Insomma, a quanto pareva di parlava di vita o di morte, e se Malfoy aveva parlato dei suoi genitori voleva far credere che anche loro avessero un compito ben preciso. 

E se fosse stato veramente un qualcosa che aveva a che fare con Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato e i Mangiamorte? 

Ma no, mi dissi, era tutto troppo facile! Doveva essere una trappola, una trappola per indurre Harry a mettersi nei guai. 

- Sarà allora abbastanza forte per una vendetta in piena regola? 

Era la voce dell'altro ragazzo. 

Ma dai, era troppo evidente, ci volevano far cadere in inganno. Dovevo avvertire Harry e Ron, forse loro erano già sulle tracce di qualche intrigo quando magari non ce n'erano. 

In caso, poi, avremmo dovuto parlarne con il professor Silente, o con la McGranitt… 

Poi mi colpì un pensiero: già, parlare… come diavolo si faceva a parlare con i professori se non riuscivamo neanche a parlare tra noi? 

Ma alla fin fine io dovevo soltanto dire tutto a Harry e a nessun altro; Ron non c'entrava, non sarebbe crollato di nuovo tutto con un altro bisticcio. 

Che altro sarebbe potuto crollare, allora? 

I tre si erano appostati nel terzo corridoio, quello della narrativa – se fossi uscita, non si sarebbero accorti di me. Mi alzai in punta di piedi, raccolsi la mia roba e sgusciai fuori dalla biblioteca. 

Dove potevo trovare Harry? 

Pensai che era ora quasi ora di cena, e forse si trovavano – cioè, Harry si trovava – già in Sala Grande. 

Mentre scendevo le scale, però, scorsi Ron che veniva verso di me. 

- Hermione! – gridò, dopo qualche istante che mi aveva visto. 

Mi aveva forse parlato? 

Mi aveva parlato? 

No, mi risposi; mi aveva semplicemente chiamato, e… 

- Ti stavo cercando – disse, una volta ai piedi delle scale. Non sembrava né allegro né triste, e poi non mi guardava in faccia. 

Non volevo sentire, non ci credevo… no, non c'è da piangere, Hermione, non c'è da piangere… non c'è da piangere – devi trovare Harry! 

Giusto. 

- E io stavo cercando Harry – dissi, semplicemente. 

- Senti, io- 

Lo interruppi, dovevo sputare fuori Oscar prima che scoppiassi a piangere come una folle. 

- Sh! Malfoy, in biblioteca… stava parlando di cose strane, e sembrava- 

Ron sembrò meravigliato. 

- Anche tu lo hai scoperto? Te lo ha detto- ma no, ecco, è un affare grave, e noi non sappiamo che pesci prendere! 

- Ma che affare grave! – esclamai, seccata per esser stata interrotta. Ma no, ci stavano deviando, Malfoy e compagnia bella, era così ovvio! 

- Ti dico di sì, non è la prima volta, e… diavolo, avremmo dovuto parlartene prima! 

Bene. Urgeva aiuto da Hermione. 

È una cosa così bella, a volte, che la gente si affidi a te quando ha bisogno di aiuto. Avere così tanta fiducia da parte degli altri, essere considerati responsabili, e intelligenti, ed utili. 

Quando c'è bisogno di aiuto. 

- Senti, ti posso solo dire che non è come voi immaginate, di sicuro; io l'ho sentito e- 

- Anche noi l'abbiamo sentito, che credi? 

Cominciava a darmi sui nervi; ero sicura di quello che dicevo, insomma, io li avevo sentiti e non c'era alcun dubbio sul fatto che stavano cercando di prenderci in giro. 

- Sì, ma non avete di sicuro capito che lui- insomma, NON AVETE CAPITO NIENTE! – gridai. 

Ron, allora, rispose al mio grido con un altro grido. 

- E CHI TI DICE CHE SIA TU AD AVER CAPITO TUTTO? 

Avevo perso la testa un'altra volta. Lo sapevo, che sarebbe successo, lo sapevo, io- 

- LO SO, RON, PERCHE' VOI LA MAGGIOR PARTE DELLE VOLTE SIETE DELLE EMERITE TESTE DI LEGNO! 

- AH, TESTE DI LEGNO, EH? PENSA A QUALCUN ALTRO, NON A NOI, E SOPRATTUTTO NON A ME! 

Quando diceva "qualcun altro" così, intendeva Viktor, e mi faceva inquietare in una maniera assurda; era già tanto che era andato tutto male prima, se ci si metteva pure lui a gridarmi addosso quel nome, ogni volta, con quell'odio profondo… 

- FALLA FINITA! 

- MA CHIUDI LA BOCCA TU, NON RIESCO NEANCHE A PARLARE CHE GIA' HAI DA RIDIRE! 

- BE', NON SEI CERTO LA PERSONA PIU' RAGIONEVOLE DEL MONDO! 

- NON MI FAI NEANCHE PARLARE! 

- BE', GRIDA, ALLORA, VEDI COME TI SI SENTE?! 

Ron allora abbassò il capo. 

Poco dopo, iniziò a salire le scale, lentamente, diretto senza dubbio verso di me. Quando si fece più vicino, e vidi la sua faccia scura, indietreggiai d'istinto, intimorita. 

Mi passò accanto senza neanche guardarmi. 

- Sappi comunque – disse, con voce fievole – che volevo solamente scusarmi. 

Non si era fermato ad aspettare una mia reazione, sparì ai miei occhi in quel momento, dietro qualche angolo, non so. 

La mia reazione però ci fu, e non tardò ad arrivare. 

Mi accasciai a terra, priva di qualunque pensiero coerente, e piansi finalmente. Sembrava non dover finire più. 

Perché era sempre tutto così sbagliato? Perché ero sempre così sbagliata, io? 

Dopo essermi ripresa, mi sono sciacquata la faccia e sono salita in Sala Comune, decisa più che mai ad andare a letto senza cena, un'altra volta ancora. 

Di nuovo, però, non sono riuscita a raggiungere la mia meta, poiché ho incontrato Harry a metà strada. 

Mi sorrise. 

- Ciao Hermione – disse – hai visto Ron? Pensavo fosse con te. 

Di bene in meglio! Ci mancava anche lui, un tatto che faceva paura, davvero, a chiedersi perché uno stava sempre attento a non nominare i genitori in sua presenza. 

Non risposi. 

Harry si avvicinò di più. 

- Allora? Avete fatto pace, finalmente? 

Ah, ma ovviamente lui sapeva tutto delle intenzioni di Ron. Solamente che poi questo non si era andato a confidare con l'amichetto dopo quello che era successo. 

- Ohi? – mi fece, probabile che fosse passato un sacco di tempo mentre mi uccidevo mentalmente più e più volte. – Perché non rispondi? 

Lo guardai in faccia. 

- Sai che ti dico? VAI AL DIAVOLO, HARRY POTTER! 

Non c'è che dire, ci deve essere rimasto proprio bene. 

Tacque all'improvviso e se ne andò via, in silenzio, lasciandomi da sola, anche lui. 

Questo era giusto. 

Neanche un secondo dopo che Harry era sparito, sentii dei battiti di mani, lenti e cadenzati. Da un angolo, sbucò fuori Draco Malfoy. 

Lo guardai sorpresa. 

- Ben fatto, Granger – mi disse, compiaciuto. – Era proprio ora che anche tu glielo dicessi, davvero! 

Ero paralizzata. Ci aveva spiato? Forse mi seguiva sin da quando ero uscita dalla biblioteca? 

Per quanto ripetessi sempre a una certa persona di non essere volgare, istintivamente mi scappò un insulto. 

- Guarda che sono sincero, Granger – disse lui, sorridendo. 

- Impicciati dei fatti tuoi, Malfoy! 

- E' quello che ho sempre fatto. Ma se cammino per un corridoio e sento una voce ben nota gridare "vai al diavolo, Harry Potter", non posso far a meno di sentire. 

- Ma tu non stavi camminando per un corridoio, mi stavi seguendo da quando sono uscita dalla biblioteca! 

Malfoy fece una faccia strana, allora, in un misto tra lo stupito e l'allarmato. 

- In biblioteca? … ma quando… quando mai? 

- In biblioteca, quando facevi allegre chiacchierate con i tuoi amichetti di Serpeverde! 

A questo punto, sembrava davvero terrorizzato. 

- Non avrai mica origliato? – mi accusò. 

- Ma magari sei tu che hai origliato! – esclamai, furiosa. – E non pensare che io ci caschi nei tuoi giochetti, perché potrai anche essere un bravo attore, ma con me la commedia non funziona! 

Mi guardò con tanto d'occhi, e poi fece una smorfia. 

- Ah, be', pensa quello che vuoi, Granger – disse; - bel modo di rispondere, però, quando uno per la prima volta ti fa un complimento… vedi perché sono meglio gli insulti? 

E anche lui sparì nel nulla, e se non avessi letto Storia di Hogwarts avrei seriamente pensato che si fosse smaterializzato, lui e gli altri due, tanto che la mia testa non si trovava più da nessuna parte. 

Di tutto quello che era successo nelle ultime tre ore, neanche una volta che avessi fatto la cosa giusta. 

Bello, andare avanti così, lo consiglio a tutti. 

[/Dove Hermione riceve le scuse di Ron] 

Queenie: io però l'ho sempre detto, che è un po' cretina quella ragazza – avrebbe bisogno di qualche lezione da me. 

Francine: macchè, piuttosto da me potrebbe imparare! 

ChaDo: evitate, vi prego… 

Soren: secondo me avrebbe bisogno di una bella botta in testa. 

Ray: o magari di un gelato. 

Nathan: *cantando* o dell'amooooooooreeeee… 

Francine: vai via, piattola! 

ChaDo: perché andiamo sempre sul demenziale? 

Blaise: la vita è demenziale, cara Charlotte! 

ChaDo: evvai… bella notizia, Blaise. Prossimo capitolo… ah, no, bisogna andare a pranzo… termineremo dopo, con la terza parte di questa fanfiction! 

Fuu Marie: GUUU! 

ChaDo: non mi fare così sempre, Fuu… 

Fuu Marie: GUU! 

Dorothy Jane: vedete che bello, che bello vedete? Siamo tutti matti… 

Ray: e se ne rallegra… 

Fine Capitolo 10 


	13. Ginny finale

Capitolo 11 

Dopo pranzo. 

ChaDo: ci siamo? 

Dorothy Jane: in teoria abbiamo 2 ore e 43 minuti per finire di ascoltare questa storia. 

Blaise: Charley, sii celere! 

ChaDo: così mi mettete in crisi! Il mio lavoro di mesi -____-… 

Francine: okay, ma non vogliamo sentirti piagnucolare… comincia con questa terza parte- 

Ray: e chi s'è visto s'è visto! 

ChaDo: Okay… allora, undicesimo capitolo: Ginny Weasley… questo è l'ipotetica ultima volta che la vediamo, quindi… *inizia a leggere* 

[Dove Ginny si accorge di qualcosa] 

_Without your pulling it, the tide comes in, _

_Without your twirling it, the earth can spin. _

_Without your pushing them, the clouds roll by._

_If they can do without you, ducky, so can I!_

Harry non mi piacerà più, d'ora in poi. 

Via dall'infanzia, via dai sogni più assurdi, quelli che parevano patetici al primo impatto. 

Non funzionavano mica. 

I sogni della nostra piccola Virginia Weasley 

_"Io… io ti amo, Ginny. Sin dal primo momento che ti ho vista, io… non ho potuto far altro che pensare a te". La voce di Harry, leggermente impacciata, ma forte e chiara, e sincera, trasparente, eccola, eccola! _

_Da anni aspettava di sentirlo, e ora non sapeva che rispondere. _

_Ma Harry aveva altro da dire. _

_"Mi… mi vuoi sposare?" continuò "dopo la scuola, noi… noi ce ne andremo da qualche parte e metteremo su famiglia… avremo tanti bambini e-"_

E Tom vorrà ucciderci tutti. 

Ma non era tanto quello il problema. Harry non accennava neanche una volta a Voldemort, era tutto andato, ormai, Harry era un eroe, un mago fuori dal comune, lui l'aveva sconfitto da tanto tempo ormai. 

Non quadrava molto il fatto dei bambini, a dir la verità. A me sarebbe piaciuto essere figlia unica, come Hermione. Perché avrei voluto sì tanto male ai miei bambini affiancandogli tanti fratelli? 

Forse non mi sono spiegata bene, ma in poche parole a questo punto mi interrompevo. Vedete, era il mio futuro, non potevo costruirmelo così come non mi sarebbe piaciuto. 

Non certo come l'autrice – quella pur di finire scriverebbe le più grandi sciocchezze del mondo – e non come Hermione. 

La mia amica usa di fare tutto una questione di carta. La carta li crea ("ma ci dovrà essere qualcosa scritto da qualche parte!"), la carta li distrugge ("C'è di sicuro un incantesimo adatto"). La carta rende più semplice la vita. Bidimensionale, sapete. 

Da questa mia parte, invece, qui dove il mondo ha tre dimensioni, o forse anche più, mi trovo ogni volta davanti ad un possibile suicidio, perché sopportare tutto e tutti non è poi così facile. 

Perché lasciare che l'amore mi uccida? 

Uccidiamo l'amore. 

_Senza che te la attragga, la marea arriva, _

_Senza che te la ruoti, la terra può girare. _

_Senza che te le spinga, le nuvole si muovono… _

_Se possono far tutto questo senza te, loro, be', allora anch'io posso! _

Per qualunque ragazzo questa canzoncina avrebbe funzionato, bisognava solamente cantarla, e passava tutto, passava, passava! 

Ma perché proprio Harry Potter doveva uscire di nuovo fuori dagli schemi? 

Non dico letteralmente, perché Harry non controllava né acqua né terra né aria, e tantomeno fuoco… però, scusate per la battuta infelice, che mondo sarebbe senza Harry Potter? 

Un mondo nelle mani di Voldemort? Un mondo pieno di Mangiamorte e male? 

Un mondo ormai sempre più vicino alla fine? 

D'ora in poi non mi piacerà più Harry Potter. 

- Ginny? Ohi? Buon giorno, chi parla? 

- Ciao… 

- Parlo con Ginny Weasley? 

- Forse… 

- Ma che è diventata una moda non mangiare più di questi tempi? O è soltanto un atto di solidarietà verso il Prefetto Granger? 

- Chasta, lasciami in pace, ti prego… 

È sempre così, in qualunque scuola uno si trovi, o almeno credo, non avendo frequentato mai altre scuole all'infuori di Hogwarts. Pensiamo tutti, quando il trimestre finirà, quando il trimestre finirà la pace tornerà a regnare in queste terre. 

Non è così. Non è mai così, ve lo assicuro. 

Tant'è che il professor Piton ha già ricominciato a interrogare. 

**_I sogni della nostra piccola Virginia Weasley _**

_Il professore era ad aspettarli in aula, seduto alla cattedra, le braccia conserte, la calma quasi dipinta nel suo sguardo. _

_"Oggi ci dividiamo in due gruppi" aveva detto "l'esperimento di oggi è fondamentale per il programma di quest'anno". _

_I Serpeverde da una parte, i Grifondoro dall'altra. Sorensen McBarris che sghignazzava dalla prima, Abby che batteva le mani entusiasta. _

_Piton cominciò a distribuire dei fogli ai due gruppi. Ginny si spinse leggermente avanti per vederli. _

_Spartiti musicali. _

_I tre porcellini…_

Devo dire che nessun incubo, almeno dopo Tom, mi aveva mai colpito più di questo. 

Cantare "I tre porcellini"… ma prima ancora di me, Piton si sarebbe rifiutato – anche solo di stare a sentire. Perché a volte mi venivano in mente cose così dementi? 

Stavo male indubbio, ecco cos'era. 

Forse però quel sogno non era finito così. Ad un certo punto sarebbe entrato in scena Harry e avrebbe iniziato a prendere in giro il professore fino a farlo diventare rosso, fino a farlo seppellire sotto terra per la vergogna, fino a farlo scomparire per sempre, nel nulla. 

Nel sogno. 

Ma perché doveva sempre intervenire, questo benedetto Harry Potter? Lui poteva fare tante cose, e mi sta anche bene, io non voglio dire niente su questo, ma perché anche umiliare l'insegnante di pozioni? Perché anche salvare la giornata, come sempre, anche nei sogni? 

E soprattutto, perché Harry riusciva a fare tutte queste fantastiche cose, e ancora non riusciva ad aprire abbastanza gli occhi, quei occhi che erano pure bellissimi, dopotutto, aprirli abbastanza per riuscire a vedermi? 

Sarà colpa degli occhiali? 

- Ginny? Mi stai a sentire? 

- Chasta, no, che vuoi? 

- Volevo soltanto chiederti se potevi ringraziare Colin da parte mia per quella foto. 

- Lo vedi tutti i giorni anche tu, ti vergogni forse? Lui sarebbe più felice se glielo dicessi tu stessa – dissi senza pensare. 

Chasta fece una faccia strana, un misto tra perplessità e sorpresa. 

- Non dire sciocchezze – fece, sorridendo – che ti prende? 

- Chasta, lo sai che piaci a Colin? 

Lei scoppiò a ridere come non ci fosse mai stata cosa più divertente di quello che avevo detto. E io non capivo perché, ed ero anche un po' offesa, e non ci stavo con la testa. 

Questa è una storia fatta di sogni, e io stavo ancora dormendo, vedete? 

- Che c'è? – chiesi – perché ridi? Che ha Colin che non va? 

- No… ghghg… scusa, davvero, niente non va in Colin, anzi, è anche carino! Però credo tu abbia capito male! 

- Capito male? Cos'ho capito male? 

Lei non rispose, continuò a ridere. 

- Chasta? Chasta? – continuai a chiedere, mentre lei cercava intensamente di strozzarsi con il pranzo. 

Da qualche posto più in là, allora, intervenne Marianna. 

- Che è successo? – chiese, giunta dietro di noi con un salto, la mano già intenta a dare pacche sulla schiena di Chasta per farla riprendere. 

- Non lo so, le ho detto che piace a Colin, ed è scoppiata a ridere. 

Marianna guardò di nuovo Chasta, poi guardò me, veramente perplessa. 

- Strano – disse – io pensavo che a Colin piacessi tu. 

Chasta ebbe un altro attacco di riso, mentre io arrossii, senza un motivo particolare. 

- Che dici? – feci, incredula. 

- Oh, senti, io non ne so niente, però se Chasta muore soffocata poi chi la sente la McGranitt? 

Rialzammo Chasta da terra, dove era rotolata giù dalla panca (vedete che succede a chi non si siede correttamente!), ancora in preda a risate isteriche. 

- Mamma mia, ma a questa che le prende? 

Dopo qualche minuto in preda alla follia più completa, però, Chasta si calmò. 

- Scusa – mi disse, con tono sincero – non volevo prenderti in giro. Mi fa soltanto ridere che non te ne sia accorta. 

- Accorta di che? – Chasta avrà anche riso per mezz'ora rischiando di morire, ma la più rossa lì ero io. 

- Di tutte quelle foto che ti fa – disse Chasta – insomma, lo sappiamo tutti che è fissato, ma ultimamente ha cambiato preferenze in quanto al soggetto. 

- Mi fa delle foto? – chiesi allarmata a Marianna. 

Lei alzò le spalle. 

- Non chiedere niente a me, io non sento, non vedo, non parlo… è mia cugina Franz che lo dice, al massimo. Chasta forse non è una fonte sicura, ma Franz sì. 

A fidarsi di Francine Zabini il mondo sì che sarebbe andato avanti. Sarebbe riuscita a far confessare crimine per crimine anche ai maghi oscuri più pericolosi, se ci si fosse messa sotto. 

Ma non è Francine Zabini la persona a cui stavo pensando, in quel momento. Alla fin fine la potete vedere benissimo durante gli stacchetti, quindi… 

- Davvero non te ne eri accorta, Gin? 

Evitai di guardare Chasta. 

Ma sì, vedi che mi ero accorta anche che Colin scattava qualche foto con me in mezzo, se gli capitava. Non avevo mai fatto il conto di quante volte fosse successo, però. 

Quindi non fotografava più così spesso Harry. C'erano motivi sufficienti perché non mi avesse mostrato più i suoi ultimi album. 

Wow. 

Allora era così. 

Forse dovevo semplicemente cambiare punto di vista, per avere un po' più di felicità. 

Voldemort poteva fare quello che voleva, ormai era stato quel ch'era stato. E magari Tom era anche un pericolo per noi, ma dovevo spostare Harry dal mio campo visivo per un po'. 

E i suoi occhiali non avevano nessuna colpa, comunque, funzionavano bene, a parte quando erano rotti a causa del cugino. 

Alla fin fine, ognuno vede solo quello che vuole vedere, pensai. 

**_I sogni della nostra piccola Virginia Weasley _**

_Ginny rideva, rideva ed era felice. La sua vita era felice. _

_Poi una mongolfiera all'orizzonte, anzi no, una scopa. In groppa a questa… Harry Potter. _

_Disperato. _

_"Ginny! Ginny, solo tu mi puoi aiutare! Ti prego, abbi pietà di me!"._

Certe volte i sogni si avverano. Anche se non proprio uguali, in modo molto simile. 

Più tardi, molto più tardi, quel giorno, passeggiavo per i corridoi, chiacchierando con Colin. E l'apparizione di Harry fu un po' così, sorprendente, improvvisa, lui, pallido in volto e tremante come un bimbo che ha visto un fantasma per la prima volta. 

Però questa è un'altra storia. E la mia finisce qui. 

[/Dove Ginny si accorge di qualcosa] 

Francine: aah, sono citata! 

Ray: sì, impicciona che non sei altro! 

Francine: e Charlotte pensa tutte quelle belle cose di me? 

ChaDo: no, veramente- 

Nathan: sono io che le penso! 

Francine: *da pugno a Nathan* Piattola! Darmi anche dell'impicciona… 

Fuu Marie: io lo sapevo… 

ChaDo: prossimo capitolo… punto di vista di Ron, non perdetevelo! 

Fine Capitolo 11 


	14. Ron finale

Capitolo 12 

ChaDo: abbiamo ancora tempo, Dolly Jane? 

Dorothy Jane: sì, ma sbrigati… 

Fuu Marie: quando viene Orsy, Dolly Jane? 

Dorothy Jane: se vogliamo finire di sentire questa storia, speriamo il più tardi possibile! 

Soren: tiè! 

Fuu Marie: ç___ç 

ChaDo: cominciamo? Abbiamo finito con Ginny, adesso andiamo con Ron, anche se non è l'ultima volta che lo vedremo! 

Queenie: meno male, è un figo da paura… 

Ray: ma questa sta male! 

ChaDo: *inizia a leggere* 

[Dove Ron realizza] 

Ed eccoci qui, di nuovo. 

- Momenti mi si mangiava! 

Perché, a me no? Tralasciando che sono stato cattivo con lei e voi siete di parte, ma non era forse vero che mi stava mangiando? 

- Ma che le hai detto? 

Avrei voluto saperlo anch'io. Poi quando si parlava di persone testarde che non stanno mai a sentire gli altri tutti indicavano sempre me. 

- Ron? 

- EH? 

- Ma mi vuoi sentire? 

- NO. 

Harry sbuffò malamente. 

D'accordo, non ero proprio dell'umore adatto per star a parlare con lui in quel momento. In quel momento, così come in tanti altri, ma cacchio! 

- Ron, ascolta… lo so che ti piglia così quando litighi con lei, ti conosco da cinque anni ormai, ricordi? Ma è assolutamente inutile continuare così quando tu invece volevi farci pace… 

- Ma chi ci vuole far pace con quella?! Ma chi ci vuole parlare?! 

- Ron, ti senti quando parli? – fece lui tutto serio, come risposta. 

- Eh? 

- Dico, non è vero che non ci vuoi far pace, d'impulso dici certe stupidaggini che non stanno né in cielo né in terra… 

- Sì, prova a cercare in qualche altro sito, hai visto mai… 

- Hai intenzione di mandarmi al diavolo anche tu? 

E perché no? Pensai. Tanto andava a finire che tra il diavolo e Voi-sapete-chi non c'era neanche tanta differenza, anzi, forse il diavolo non era così male… 

Vedete, che in momenti come questi era meglio non parlarci con Harry. 

Pensavo sempre ad un sacco di cattiverie, e mi immagino, lì, davanti a Harry, io, rosso in viso, in un misto tra rabbia e disperazione. Ma si poteva continuare così? 

- Anche Hermione me ne ha cantate quattro, quindi, se vuoi farlo anche tu, accomodati, tanto ormai… 

E aveva fatto bene. Ora c'era da chiedersi se era più impicciona la Sprite oppure lui. 

- E falla finita! – gridai – non voglio più sentir parlare di questa roba fino al prossimo anno, fammi trascorrere questo ultimo trimestre sereno! 

Come se non ci fossero i G.U.F.O. in arrivo, montagne di compiti da fare e di libri da studiare… Hermione di certo non si troverà come noi tutti due giorni prima degli esami con un mucchio di lavoro ancora da fare. 

- Be', in effetti – disse Harry infine, pensieroso – vedi che abbia un sacco di cose a cui pensare. 

In quanto sarebbe stata la finale di Quidditch? Una, due settimane? I serpeverde ormai avevano avuto tutto il tempo di prepararsi per i loro piani criminali. 

Ma alla fine, chi se ne fregava? 

Forse non c'era affatto da preoccuparsi, come aveva detto Hermione. Che Draco si scannasse con Harry, e che Harry facesse pure quello che voleva, io avevo ben altri problemi, e se si andava avanti così alla finale di Quidditch non ci arrivavo proprio, che si trovassero un altro Portiere. 

- Dobbiamo fare il punto della situazione delle indagini. 

Dovevo assolutamente capire che fare. Allora, potevo ammazzarmi. 

Prima, però, per sicurezza, ammazzavo anche Malfoy. 

Lo avrei strozzato con il filo interdentale, altro che Avada Kedavra, che poi scappa fuori il becchino e chi lo rimanda più indietro. *stacchetto dell'Avada Kedavra* 

Almeno avrei fatto qualcosa di buono, con tutte le cattiverie che quel cretino aveva detto a Hermione. Qualcosa di buono per lei, dunque. 

(e per tutti. Chi non vorrebbe Malfoy morto? Okay, abbassate le mani. E dai, era un modo di dire! Oh, e lo so che adorate tutte Malfoy e odiate me. Siete di parte, no?) 

- Partiamo dall'inizio: circa una decina di giorni fa, Neville scopre un complotto tra Draco Malfoy e qualche altro Serpeverde… 

Giustamente, era meglio ricapitolare tutto dall'inizio. Lo sapete, ogni volta che uno muore vede tutta la sua vita in un solo colpo. Era meglio prepararsi. 

Che cazzo avevo fatto stavolta per litigare con lei? 

Di solito non me lo ricordo mai, e questa volta non era un'eccezione. Quanto tempo era passato? Due settimane? 

Davvero solo due settimane? 

Ah, già. Era successo tutto quel benedettissimo giorno dell'esplosione a Diagon Alley. O meglio dire maledettissimo, vedendo poi com'è andata a finire. 

Fatto sta che ero piuttosto su di giri quel giorno; Hermione era scioccata e non aveva quasi toccato cibo, e mentre Harry era andato a parlare con il professore di DADA io ero a andato a cercarla in biblioteca. 

La sua sensibilità era stata colpita troppo duramente per farla star zitta, un po' come il fatto degli elfi domestici e tutta quella roba lì. Non sapevo che fare. 

Mi sono sempre trovato a disagio a parlare con lei, di solito andava sempre a finire sul ridere o con un litigio. Lei era troppo intelligente per stare a sentire i miei discorsi sconclusionati e non avevo mai niente da dire in realtà che potesse attirare la sua attenzione. 

- Secondo motivo per cui dovrebbero avercela con me: Malfoy ha sempre… 

Ero troppo stupido io, e davanti a lei mi sentivo anche più imbecille di quell'imbecille di Harry. 

Si era sfogata con me, però, cose che forse non le avevo mai sentito dire ("Non lo so" era il massimo), confidando nel fatto che la potessi capire. 

Sapevo benissimo che nessuno in questo mondo poteva essere perfetto, ancor di più degli altri essendo io l'esatto opposto della perfezione, e sapevo che anche lei che vi si avvicinava tanto per me poteva cadere ogni tanto, ma non l'avevo mai vista così piccola per forza e coraggio, sembrava non riuscisse neanche a sperare ed a sognare, così schiacciata dalle disgrazie del mondo che lei aveva accettato come la favola della sua vita. 

Ed io, stupido, fermo lì ad ascoltarla, in quella sua innaturale insicurezza, avevo solo in mente l'idea di baciarla. 

- Ora, questo è assurdo, nevvero? 

Assurdo? Assolutamente idiota! 

Da dove era venuta questa idea? Be', non era la prima volta che mi saltava in testa, ma allora avevo solo dodici anni ed ero uno stupidissimo ragazzino che credeva di poterla risvegliare dalla pietrificazione del Basilisco con un bacio alla Briar Rose (La bella addormentata; NdA). 

Ormai avrei dovuto capire che non dovevo più credere alle favole… era finito il tempo degli incantatori! 

- E a quel viscido di Malfoy piacerebbe da morire umiliarmi un'altra volta… 

E a me sarebbe piaciuto da morire poterla baciare, ma insomma, dimenticavo forse il fatto che lei era una ragazza seria e ancor di più la mia migliore amica, e non avrei dovuto neanche pensare a cose del genere. 

- Altro ragazzo coinvolto nella storia è un tale Willow, probabilmente di qualche anno più grande di noi… 

E poi c'era Harry e tutta la sua storia. Non c'era certo da pensare a cose futili come baci quando c'era un pazzo maniaco che cercava di ammazzare il nostro migliore amico. 

Era ritornato dal colloquio con il professore, e non c'era più niente da fare. 

- E si intromette anche Colette Compton, avvenente Serpeverde del settimo anno. 

E poi alla fine avevamo litigato, con Harry in mezzo a noi, come al solito, forza che scatenava la maggior parte delle discussioni, ora niente di male da dire, ma perché voler metterci in mezzo anche Viktor Krum? 

Ora non ditemi che ormai avrei dovuto accettarlo, perché quando non ci si riesce non ci si può far proprio niente. E oltretutto metterlo anche in mezzo! "Magari potrebbe radunare un po' di gente che sta dalla nostra parte". 

Sì. A Durmstrang. Lui, insieme a tutti gli altri, con le Arti Oscure e tutto quanto. 

Un gran giocatore di Quidditch, non c'era proprio niente da dire su questo, ma tutto il resto? Io non mi fidavo a fargli sapere tanto così da renderlo capace di aiutarci, poteva sempre essere un Mangiamorte. Non mi fidavo a farci aiutare da lui neanche in una situazione assolutamente sicura, pian piano sarebbe entrato sempre più all'interno del nostro giro. Non mi fidavo a lasciare Hermione con lui, le che già era in pericolo per essere amica di Harry. 

Non lo potevo sopportare. 

- E così, con tutto quello che sappiamo, siamo di nuovo da capo a dodici. 

Credete che io sia stupido. 

Ma l'ho detto sin dall'inizio, che quello stupido qui dentro è Harry. Magari nelle sue cronache non c'è scritto per motivi di marketing, ma io glielo dico ogni giorno che è un emerito imbecille. 

Non mi fate fare ora la figura di quello che lo tradirebbe per soldi o per potere o per quello che volete. 

Io non lo tradirei mai. 

Ma a continuare a fare punti della situazione davanti a me che non lo stavo ascoltando minimamente, non credete fosse totalmente inutile? 

L'ho già detto, io non ci sarei arrivato alla finale di Quidditch. 

Ero sin troppo sfigato già per conto mio, vedete, e poi, quando mi ero addirittura deciso a chiederle scusa, lei fa anche la difficile e litighiamo di nuovo, e non riesco neanche a riempirla di botte, non riesco neanche a odiarla. 

Di che sto parlando? Oh cacchio, sono tre capitoli che non faccio altro che dire quanto mi piace Hermione e voi mi chiedete ancora di che sto parlando? E va bene che non sono un genio e neanche uno scrittore, e va bene che l'autrice fa certe decodificazioni che neanche le antiche rune così, ma vedi poi che i fan di Harry Potter possono essere solo gente più imbecille di lui! 

Ehm, che ho esagerato con gli insulti? Okay, forse quella di Harry non dovevo dirla. 

No, che hai detto? Se mi piaceva Hermione? A me? 

L'ho detto? 

Ah. 

Ehm. 

Be', dovete anche capirmi, lei è così carina, e così intelligente, a chi non piacerebbe? Anche a Neville piace. Scommetto che anche per Harry è così. E anche per Malfoy, pure se non vuole ammetterlo. 

- Ron? 

Cazzo. Già. 

Questi me la fregano se non mi sbrigo. 

- Ron? Ron? Ci sei? 

- Eh? Sì, sì. 

- E stai pensando a quello che ti ho appena detto? 

Macchè. L'unica cosa che riuscivo a pensare era che Hermione mi piaceva più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo. 

Ma perché non l'avevo detto prima? 

E perché non l'avevo detto a lei – subito? 

- Non capisci che se non ci fai pace non riusciremo mai a combinare niente? 

Quanto ero imbecille da uno a dieci? Ditemelo, vi prego. Undici? Quindici? Centomila? 

Quanto Harry? 

- Abbiamo bisogno di lei, assolutamente, per- 

Parole sante. Avevo bisogno di lei. Avevo maledettamente bisogno di lei. 

- Hai… hai ragione – mormorai. 

Il mio amico mi guardò compiaciuto. Be', aveva ragione davvero. 

Era un imbecille, questo sì, ma a volte talmente tanto imbecille da diventare un genio. Wow. 

Un moto di affetto verso di lui mi portò ad abbracciarlo con tutta l'anima, a stritolarlo. Prima di lasciarlo, gli schioccai un bacio sulla guancia. 

Be', non potevo presentarmi senza aver provato neanche una volta. 

Mi guardò terrorizzato. 

- Harry, è stupendo, non credi? – esclamai, i miei pensieri già proiettati verso quello splendore, i suoi meravigliosi occhi, la sua bocca del colore della ciliegia, come le marmellate che faceva mamma… così dolce, così terribilmente adorabile… lei, non la marmellata. Okay, anche la marmellata. 

- Sono innamorato! – annunciai, lanciando un altro sorriso a Harry, che si tirò indietro, spaventato, come se gli avessi fatto chissà che. E senza neanche salutarlo, lasciai l'aula e corsi via a cercare Hermione. 

[/Dove Ron realizza] 

ChaDo: anf, anf… 

Soren: porello… è andato fuori di testa anche lui. 

Francine: ma quanto sei stupido! Anch'io vorrei aver dietro uno così innamorato, e invece… 

Nathan: *pronto a sentirsi dire qualcosa di brutto* 

Francine: … non c'è un cane che mi si fila! 

Nathan: ma ci sono io! 

Francine: a cuccia, PIATTOLA! 

Blaise: ghghg… il prossimo capitolo, Charley? 

ChaDo: uhm… aspe'… chi c'era? Ah, sì, Potter… 

Fine Capitolo 12 


	15. Neville finale

Capitolo 14 

ChaDo: andiamo con il quattordicesimo capitolo… spero vi piaccia. E' uno dei capitoli fondamentali di questa storia. 

Soren: *sfogliando il blocco di ChaDo* uhm… a me non pare. 

ChaDo: *strappandoglielo via* E DAI QUA! Ehm, che dicevo? 

Blaise: capitolo fondamentale… 

ChaDo: va bene, sì, pensatela come volete… *inizia a leggere* 

[Dove anche Neville fa la sua parte] 

Non perdo tempo a descrivere tutto quello che ho provato di lento e doloroso e straziante nel momento in cui Harry se la filava alla grande preso dai suoi pensieri da eroe. A ognuno i suoi pensieri. 

Io, come da copione, ero sconsolato, e pensavo, pensavo, anche questa volta, le cose non sono riuscite a causa mia. Anche questa volta, ho rovinato tutto. Perché davvero niente si sarebbe risolto a continuare ad origliare alle porte. 

Così si andava avanti, e io ero quello di sempre, tanto che ormai ci ero abituato, e mi rendevo conto che lì quella veramente depressa era il mio _tutor_, un'altra volta intenta nello sprecare tempo cercando di aiutarmi. 

- Hermione? – chiamai. 

Niente. Lei era china sul suo libro, quel libro di mille pagine dalla copertina rossa, un po' antica, quel libro che parlava di tante cose emozionanti per un topo di biblioteca come lei, quel libro che aveva tutto l'aspetto di una cosa decisamente pesante. 

Quel libro che, in pratica, non stava leggendo. 

Tentai di nuovo. 

- Hermione? Ohi? Ci sei? 

Ma niente, no, niente, sembrava presa da altri pensieri. 

ERA presa da altri pensieri. 

Giustamente. 

- HERMIONE! 

- Eeh?! 

Click. Si era risvegliata, magicamente, dalla sua trance senza fine. Ora mi guardava con gli occhi sbarrati, allarmata, quasi, per essersi distratta. 

- Ehm… 

- Cosa… cosa volevi dirmi? – chiese gentilmente. 

Gentilmente come tante altre volte, non dovete farvi un'idea sbagliata, di lei. Potrà essere una pazza isterica, a volte, petulante, ma non si è mai spazientita con me, nonostante il caso disperato che in effetti sono. 

Le misi sotto gli occhi il mio foglio di pergamena, scritto malamente e con ripetute cancellature. 

- Se… se volevi controllare, non so… io, avevo finito. 

Hermione sospirò profondamente, questa volta non per l'esasperazione nei miei confronti, però, ma piuttosto per liberare la tensione che aveva addosso. 

Non era affatto facile, e lo sapevo. Non per lei, non per lei in quella situazione. 

Non erano solo i suoi occhi che si chiudevano da soli, non era solo l'aspetto stanco e stressato e assolutamente fuori fase. 

Dentro. 

Bisognava guardare dentro. 

E io vedevo solo distruzione. 

Ora, perché mai parlare di cose così drammatiche, estreme, quando era soltanto la vita di tutti i giorni? 

Tendevo ad esagerare, lo so bene, ma la guardavo, la guardavo mentre lei afferrava il mio foglio, mentre scorreva le righe, con gli occhi, a balzi, però, come non avesse la forza di leggere tutto. 

- Ho… ho scritto troppo male, forse? – chiesi educatamente. 

Lei alzò la testa, sorrise, la scosse. 

- è tutto okay – disse, la voce più grave del solito, quando di solito lei l'aveva acuta e squillante, e gli occhi spenti, tanto da far paura ad un morto. 

Io, poi, lasciai completamente il controllo dall'altra parte del mondo. 

- Non… non è tutto okay. 

E con quello, le mie azioni non erano più volute, non da me, almeno. 

- Ma hai fatto bene, davvero – disse lei, alzando il foglio all'altezza degli occhi, passando in rassegna di nuovo quesito per quesito; - okay – fece dopo qualche secondo – forse questa è un'imprecisione, ma- 

La interruppi, togliendole il foglio dalle mani, serio. Dovevo avere un aspetto piuttosto ridicolo, in quel momento, ma che importanza aveva, alla fine? 

- Non dico questo. 

Sorrise. 

A volte, davvero, dava i nervi, a far finta che andava tutto bene. 

- Forse – provai – hai bisogno di lasciar perdere per un po' i libri. 

Mi guardò accigliata. Non riusciva neanche a trovare le parole per rispondermi. 

Avevo bestemmiato. 

Però lei aveva capito, certo che aveva capito. Tanto valeva giocare a carte scoperte, doveva aver pensato, invece che continuava a fingere di non capire di cosa stavo parlando. 

- Neville – sfoggiava ancora uno dei suoi spaventosi sorrisi, quelli che la rendevano irreale – io sto bene, e non ti devi preoccupare, se sono un po' stanca, davvero- 

Scoppiai a ridere di rimando. Non sapevo più neanche che stava succedendo a me! 

- Sai che non è così! – esclamai. 

Il mio sarcasmo, per un momento, nascose una traccia di amarezza. 

Conoscevo fino alla perfezione i miei limiti, l'ho già detto. Non potevo pretendere che si consolasse con me, quando i suoi problemi si trovavano tutti da un'altra parte, irrisolti. 

E lei, lei che aveva spostato lo sguardo da un'altra parte, riusciva solo a non rispondere, a non rispondere con qualcosa di cattivo – si sfogava con una ciocca di capelli, invece, intorcinandola con le dita, e quest'azione ripetuta non aveva tanto l'aspetto di un gioco ma piuttosto quello di una pace mancata. 

Doveva finire, però, perché tutto aveva una fine. 

- Non è importante – la sentii mormorare. Non era a me che era rivolta, ma a sé stessa. 

Per quanto tempo ancora voleva ingannarsi? Per quanto tempo, ancora? 

- Lo è. 

Si voltò di nuovo verso di me, e adesso aveva gli occhi lucidi. 

- Che… che hai detto? 

- Che è importante. 

Sospirò. 

- Non tanto per doverti preoccupare di me, sei tanto caro, bada, ma prima o poi finisce. 

Ero tanto caro. 

E anche lei l'aveva capito, che tutto doveva avere una fine. 

- Come finisce? 

E questo la prese letteralmente di sorpresa. Forse avevo alzato un po' troppo la voce, perché si guardò intorno, spaurita. 

- Che dici? 

Doveva essere una peculiarità del trio più famoso di Hogwarts, rimanere sempre un po' duri d'orecchie. 

- Ho chiesto come finisce. 

- Che cosa? 

- Tutto. Te. Ron. Stai male per questo. 

Patetico, il modo in cui riuscivo a tirar fuori le cose come fossero scappate fuori da una di quelle soap che vedeva mia nonna ogni tanto. 

- E' solo un litigio. Neville. Passa. 

- Dici che passa, però non sai dirmi come. 

- Tu me lo sapresti dire? 

Ah, avevo abbastanza conoscenza della situazione per poterne parlare? Be', chiunque a Hogwarts ci avrebbe potuto mettere bocca. Perché non io? 

- Non avete capito un accidente. 

- Un accidente? 

Sbuffai. Ecco quello che la migliore studentessa di Hogwarts davvero non sapeva fare. 

Aprire gli occhi. 

- Cercate di credere e far credere di non poter parlare tra di voi soltanto perché una maledettissima lite vi ha messo in disaccordo per un istante, e poi continuate il gioco anche quando vi siete stufati solo perché non sapete come farla finita. 

Hermione rimase in silenzio. 

- Provate a chiarirvi una volta per tutte, su come vi dovete comportare, no? 

Si passò una mano fra i capelli, quasi cercando le parole per rispondere. 

Trovai il coraggio, dentro me stesso, per aggiungere una cosa. 

- Lui, prima… 

- Eh? 

- Lui prima ti stava cercando. Ma tu ti eri chiusa in dormitorio e non volevi vedere nessuno, no? 

Annuì. Poi parlò. 

- Neville… - fece – non voglio provare, perché sarà di nuovo tutto un disastro. 

- disastro? – ripetei. 

- un disastro! Va sempre a finire così, e poi se anche facciamo pace, non mi accontento, perché so che tanto prima o poi litigheremo di nuovo, e di nuovo. Fa una tale male litigare con Ron, non lo puoi capire! 

Si accorse immediatamente di aver sbagliato a parlare. 

- Lo sai che tengo a lui, così come tengo a Harry, e a te. È solo che non siamo fatti per convivere nello stesso posto. 

Bella battuta. Mi veniva da ridere, a pensarci, Persino io, che le volevo bene in una maniera molto speciale, mi rendevo conto che poteva stare solo con Ron. 

E tralasciando tutte le loro affinità astrali, si trattava proprio di un fatto materiale. 

Ron avrebbe ucciso chiunque avesse osato avvicinarsi a Hermione senza il permesso di lei. E anche con. 

Se Voi-Sapete-Chi si fosse improvvisamente invaghito per quella ragazza Ron sarebbe diventato eroe nazionale. 

Ecco tutto. 

- Hai paura di farci pace? 

- Non è che ho paura… ma dopo secondo te che faccio? Cosa mai ho avuto in comune con lui, se non Harry? Non riesco proprio a… 

- Li riporto io su i tuoi libri alla Torre di Grifondoro - tagliai corto; - (se non li faccio cadere prima) su, che aspetti? Vai a cercarlo! Su, dai, che magari riesci anche a non trovarlo… così puoi dire che almeno ci hai provato… 

Non la guardai apertamente, ma con la coda dell'occhio, la vidi alzarsi con una specie di sorriso a mo' di scusa in faccia, diamine, lei e i suoi sorrisi, e rivolgermi ancora uno sguardo dubbioso. 

E lì mi venne in mente una canzoncina che cantava spesso mia nonna, quasi come ciliegina finale sulla torta. 

_Non hai mai sentito dire che la bellezza delle cose ama nascondersi… _

Senza più indugiare, uscì dalla biblioteca. 

Rimasi ancora fermo qualche momento a canticchiare, poi alzai gli occhi e vidi che era sparita. 

Wow. Vedere che mi ero comportato da figo che neanche Malfoy nelle migliori storie, pensai. 

E in quel momento mi accorsi che anch'io avevo fatto la mia parte. 

[/Dove anche Neville fa la sua parte] 

ChaDo: allora? 

*nessuno risponde* 

ChaDo: -___- prossimo capitolo, ovvero il capitolo finale, Hermione! Non perdetevelo! 

Fine Capitolo 14 


	16. Hermione finale

Capitolo 15 

ChaDo: allora? Vi siete svegliati? 

Blaise: era uno scherzo, ne… 

ChaDo: possiamo cominciare? 

Dorothy Jane: velocemente, Charlotte, velocemente… 

ChaDo: ma ci vuole molta espressività per questo capitolo! 

Dorothy Jane: e che ti faccio? 

ChaDo: okay, okay…ricordate, questo è l'ultimo capitolo, se Dio vuole, ed è narrato da Hermione… *inizia a leggere* 

[Dove finalmente Hermione vede] 

Adesso, lo so per certo, vi aspetterete un modo veloce e indolore per dare una conclusione a questa storia. 

Purtroppo per voi, però, le storie non hanno mai una fine. Possono passare gli anni, morire i personaggi – protagonisti compresi - ma non ci sarà comunque una fine, in alcun caso. 

Ed ecco che io non desideravo porre fine alla questione, nonostante le continue pressioni da parte dell'autrice, che si era ben stancata di stare dietro a noi quando aveva molto di meglio da fare, e lo ammetto, anche io mi ero piuttosto rotta di avere una rompiscatole del genere sempre ad impicciarsi degli affari miei.

Ma continuavo a rifiutare una qualsiasi via di uscita. Vagare per il castello, tra l'altro, in un'immaginaria ricerca di Ron, non semplificava le cose: vedete che avrei preferito rinchiudermi di nuovo in dormitorio ed aspettare che tutto fosse finito. 

Neville, che non biasimavo affatto per il suo intervento, grazie al cielo c'era ancora una persona sincera che mi stava accanto, lui, aveva tutte le ragioni per dire quello che aveva detto. 

Non dico che ascoltare le parole di un amico ogni tanto sia una cosa sbagliata da fare… figurarsi. Eppure, mi era venuto da pensare più volte che fosse tutto inutile – non si sarebbe risolto niente, così, assolutamente niente. 

Avevo paura di dover affrontare di nuovo Ron, sopportare il suo sguardo, e ascoltare le sue grida. Qualunque cosa avessi tirato fuori al momento in mia discolpa, per quanto ragionevole e sensata, non avrebbe fatto altro che recare ulteriore danno. 

Perché mi sarei scusata io, magari anche lui, e poi avremmo finito per fare pace, normalmente, come si fa tra amici. E qui stava bene a tutti… soltanto io non avrei più retto a continuare così. Ero stanca di tutti, ma di me stessa in particolare, con tutte quelle cose che sbandieravo ostentatamente al mondo e che non avevano alcuna reale funzione, e tutte quelle altre cose che lasciavo marcire dentro di me, quando invece erano le più importanti. 

E pensavo troppo. Pensavo questo, ma pensavo anche ad altro. 

Un momento dopo, mi immaginavo uno straordinario momento di riconciliazione, uno di quelli che non sarebbe mai successo se non nella mia immaginazione… di quelle cose che davvero non succedono, mai e in nessun modo, neanche come non te le eri aspettate. 

In fondo, Ron non era esattamente il tipo che ti avrebbe scritto un poema per dichiarare… il suo pentimento, e io ancor di meno non ero del tipo di starlo ad ascoltare con il fazzoletto in mano, giusto per farlo cadere alla fine in segno di benevolenza. 

Sarebbe andata via in modo molto più veloce e sbrigativo. Dopo esserci scusati, il giorno dopo avremmo ricominciato a parlare, evitando accuratamente ogni tipo di litigio, e pian piano tutto sarebbe ritornato come sempre. 

I soliti pomeriggi in biblioteca a fare i compiti, a chiedersi come e perché su Voldemort e Silente e compagnia bella, i soliti guai in cui, prima o poi, saremmo incappati, alla fin fine con Harry era impossibile non capitare in qualche situazione disastrata, la solita vecchia straziante tensione fra di noi. 

Cominciai poi a credere che niente di questo sarebbe ritornato tanto presto. Le cose stavano cambiando, e non solo tra noi, ma anche di fuori, e non solo di fuori, ma anche tra noi. Questo significava che più niente sarebbe stato lo stesso, e magari sarebbe venuto un giorno nel quale non ci saremmo neanche più parlati – non per un conflitto tra noi, ma semplicemente per una graduale perdita di amicizia. Poteva succedere? 

Ero piuttosto brava a tirare fuori ipotesi, ci avete fatto caso? Ma avevo già attraversato metà del castello senza trovare traccia di Ron. Magari, avevo pensato, ormai anche lui aveva capito che era tutto inutile, e si trovava già nel suo dormitorio, per quanto fosse solo un sabato sera, e tutti preferivano rimanere in Sala Grande fino al coprifuoco. 

Sospirai, mi convinsi anch'io a tornare nella Sala Comune Grifondoro. A Neville avrei detto che appunto non l'avevo trovato. C'era forse qualcosa di errato in questa affermazione? 

Mi avvicinai verso il ritratto della Signora Grassa. Qualcuno stava già provando ad entrare, ripetendo continuamente la parola d'ordine.

All'udire quella voce, mi bloccai.

- _La rana in Spagna gracida in campagna! La rana in Spagna gracida in campagna!_

- Niente da fare, signorino, non ti faccio entrare – disse la Signora Grassa con aria severa. 

- Che cazzo ho fatto per meritarmi questo? EH? 

Era la voce di Ron. 

Lo sapevo, mi dissi, lo sapevo. Lo sapevo che in qualche modo sarei capitata in una situazione del genere. 

Mi feci coraggio e salii le scale, fino a quando non risultai visibile ai presenti. Ron sembrò non notarmi. 

Abbassai lo sguardo. 

- Insomma! – gridò lui, ancora, sbattendo i pugni contro il quadro – mi vuoi far entrare? So che Hermione è lì dentro!

Effettivamente non mi aveva notato. 

- Ehm… - feci, piuttosto controvoglia. 

Ron si voltò, ancora rosso di rabbia; alla mia vista, apparve decisamente sconcertato. 

- Devi entrare, Prefetto? – mi chiese la Signora Grassa, con un sorriso benevolo. 

Sorrisi debolmente. Non sapevo a chi rivolgermi per primo. Ron aveva abbassato le mani, e se ne stava zitto, a guardarmi. 

- Ecco… 

- Se non ti sbrighi a decidere io me ne vado! 

- Che… che è successo? – chiesi, rivolta a Ron, involontariamente. 

Fu però il ritratto a rispondermi. 

- Mi è stato spiegato perché non deve entrare, e io dunque non lo faccio entrare… 

- Ma che ho fatto?! – riprese a gridare Ron, esasperato. 

- Harry Potter, ti dice niente? – disse la Signora Grassa – dovresti avere un peso sulla coscienza ormai… 

- IO? CHE HO FATTO A HARRY? 

Detto questo, diede un altro pugno al muro, e la Signora Grassa, indignata, se ne andò, diretta probabilmente verso la tela della sua amica Violet. 

- Perfetto – dissi, senza accorgermene – adesso sono fuori anch'io… 

Per un momento, i miei occhi incontrarono quelli di Ron. 

- Ciao – disse lui, piano. 

- Ciao – risposi; mi sentii in dovere di dire qualcosa: - mi… mi stavi cercando? 

- Io? Be', in un certo senso… credevo… credevo fossi dentro – mi indicò il quadro vuoto, come a spiegarmi la sua impazienza ad entrare. 

Annuii. 

Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, presi coraggio e parlai. 

- Volevi… dirmi qualcosa, forse? 

Lui alzò una mano, se la passò tra i capelli, con fare un po' distaccato. 

- Ehm… sì… sai, per quanto riguarda l'altro giorno… 

- La facciamo finita qui, è vero? – chiesi, lo sguardo basso, io, improvvisamente interessata alle mie mani intrecciate. 

Lui strabuzzò gli occhi. 

- Farla finita? 

- Nel senso… nel senso di fare la pace, tutto qui. 

Emise un sospiro di sollievo. 

- Pensavo volessi suicidarti… - mormorò, pensieroso. 

- Forse è esagerato – dissi. 

- Sì, in effetti… 

- Allora? – ripresi, infine. 

- Facciamo finta che non sia successo niente? 

- Sì, direi di sì… 

- Mi dispiace, Hermione… 

- Anche a me, Ron… 

Cosa vi avevo detto? Come da copione… niente di conquistato in realtà, ma almeno un altro problema se n'era andato a farsi fottere, e scusate la parola. 

- Scusa… scusa se te lo chiedo – dissi, poi. 

- Eh? 

- Ma cosa hai fatto a Harry, sinceramente? 

Il suo sguardo si oscurò. 

- Ma anche tu adesso? 

E quando mai non io? 

- Be', non so, credevo… 

- Non gli ho fatto niente! Forse, non so, non gli stavo dando corda a sufficienza, non lo so, ma… 

- Non importa – dissi, subito. 

- Sì che importa. 

- No, no. 

- Sì invece. 

- Davvero, puoi anche non rispondermi, io- 

- Non serve a niente. 

- Cosa? 

Si coprì il viso con le mani. 

- Cosa c'è, Ron? – chiesi, venendogli sotto. 

Non avevo intenzione di lasciare cadere il discorso. Non so perché, ma volevo che tutto fosse chiarito; oramai ero entrata nel gioco, tanto valeva giocare. 

E non volevo perdere. 

- Niente, niente. 

Non volevo perderlo. 

- Ron… 

Riuscivo ad intravedere i suoi occhi azzurri, nascosti dalle dita. Mi stavano guardando. Fissa. 

Sospirò, si voltò leggermente verso destra, si mise le mani in tasca. 

Sorrise, con uno sforzo appena visibile. 

- Okay, adesso come facciamo ad entrare? – disse, a voce alta. 

Io indietreggiai, preoccupata. 

- Ron, se c'è qualche problema… 

Accennò uno sbuffo divertito. 

- Non è niente, davvero! – esclamò; - solo… 

- Solo…? 

- Ah be', pensavo che sarei riuscito a farla finita una volta per tutte… 

- Farla finita?! – esclamai. 

- Nel senso di mettere fine a questi sciocchi disagi… che hai capito? 

- Pensavo volessi farti fuori – mormorai, arrossendo. 

Lui sorrise, mi venne vicino e mi abbracciò, forte. 

- Forse è esagerato. – disse. 

Non riuscii più a trattenermi: scoppiai a piangere senza un minimo di dignità, le mani aggrappate intorno a lui, le lacrime che bagnavano la sua maglietta. 

Lui disse semplicemente: - Pensavo che magari per te c'era di meglio. 

- Di meglio? – sussurrai. 

- Di meglio, sì – disse, e con la coda dell'occhio scorsi che stava arrossendo – di meglio che stare a sentire un imbecille come me. 

Piansi più forte. Di meglio? Perché mai ci sarebbe dovuto essere qualcosa di meglio che stare con lui, scambiarsi una parola, una risata, con lui? Riusciva a rendermi così allegra… perché dovevo buttare fuori a calci la felicità in una tale maniera? 

- Non dirle più queste cose! – esclamai, ribadendo il concetto con un pugno sulla sua schiena; - Io ti voglio bene! 

- Pensi che io non te ne voglia, a te? – fece lui; - ma se bisogna farsi tutti questi problemi per dirsi una cosa così semplice! 

_(Non hai mai sentito dire che la bellezza delle cose ama sorprenderci?) _

All'improvviso, sentii che aveva ragione, e che in effetti mi stavo comportando come un'emerita imbecille. Davvero, mi sentii veramente imbecille, in quel momento. Anche lui, sorpreso più dalle sue parole che dalle mie, sembrava pensare un po' la stessa cosa della sua persona. 

Mi staccai da lui immediatamente, guardandolo dubbiosa. 

- Forse la stiamo facendo troppo lunga - dissi. 

- Forse la stiamo facendo troppo tragica – convenne. 

- Perché? – chiesi. 

- Perché? – chiese anche lui. 

Mi asciugai le ultime lacrime con la manica della divisa. Lui era diventato rosso, e con la mano si faceva aria al viso tanto bruciava. 

- Be', allora… - iniziò lui, titubante. 

- Allora anche questa volta è finita così – conclusi. 

- Sì, ecco. 

Poi tutto mi parve assolutamente assurdo, e neanche cosciente di quello che mi stava succedendo, presi la mano di Ron, il quale mi guardò stupito. 

- Io… ho dimenticato i libri in biblioteca… mi accompagni? 

Mi stavo comportando come se fossi impazzita, tanto che poi Neville mi aveva assicurato che i miei libri li avrebbe riportati su lui. 

Una richiesta che non esigeva una risposta, per me. Ron fece appena in tempo ad annuire che io cominciai a scendere le scale trascinandomelo dietro, come una di quelle ochette con le ruote con cui giocano tanti bambini, solo che con la sua stazza poco ci mancava che non inciampasse tra un gradino e l'altro tanto andavo di corsa. 

Poi sembrò ricordarsi di qualcosa, una cosa che lo costrinse a fermarsi. 

Mi voltai verso di lui, e Ron mi stava guardando, con lo sguardo un po' perso nei suoi pensieri. 

- Hermione. – disse poi. 

- Ehm… sì? 

Non feci tante storie per esserci fermati. Alla fin fine la biblioteca non era che un pretesto per muoversi di lì. 

- Senti, volevo… volevo chiederti una cosa. 

- Dimmi pure. 

Sembrava preso da un terribile conflitto interiore. 

- Ecco, in questi giorni, se mi… se mai volessi, dico, se mi venisse voglia di farlo, più o meno… ecco, potrei baciarti? 

Sentii il viso andarmi in fiamme. Alzando gli occhi su di lui, lo vedi sorridere imbarazzato, la mia mano ancora stretta nella sua (me n'ero completamente dimenticata). Era tutto così stupido, per i miei canoni abituali. Mi sentivo, per la seconda volta nella mia vita, e a distanza di pochissimo tempo dalla prima, immensamente imbecille, con il cuore che mi batteva ad un ritmo ormai impazzito da sé; così imbecille, e così felice. Non riuscivo a resistere. 

Annuii gravemente. 

L'imbarazzo crebbe a dismisura. Mi sentivo sempre più stupida, con lui che ancora mi teneva la mano, io rossa in viso, entrambi titubanti sul da farsi. Poi lui respirò forte, lo sentii bene, quasi a prendere coraggio, come per abbattere nuovamente quel troll del primo anno e salvarmi. La sua voce però non aveva niente di combattivo, ma era fievole e bassa. 

- E posso… adesso? 

Con ogni probabilità avevo sempre avuto una visione sbagliata del mondo, ma che importava alla fin fine? Non c'era niente di così complicato, dovevo solo riuscire a scorgere la bellezza delle cose. 

E adesso la vedevo chiaramente. 

Annuii di nuovo. 

_Non hai mai sentito dire che la bellezza delle cose ama nascondersi…_

[/Dove finalmente Hermione vede] 

Queenie: checcarini! 

Fuu Marie: aggettivo più adatto non potevi trovarlo… 

Francine: bello bello… Charlotte… ancora! 

ChaDo: ma i capitoli sono finiti! 

Ray: inventa! 

Blaise: dai, leggi altro! 

Dorothy Jane: e chi se ne frega di mio fratello! 

Soren: allora? Continui? 

ChaDo: ma io… 

Nathan: non fare la cattiva, cugina… si sono baciati alla fine? 

ChaDo: ma- 

Francine: ma certo, Piattola! Non vedi che "fanno" adesso appena Potter gira gli occhi? 

Fuu Marie: -_____- tu sempre a impicciarti… 

Blaise: ma è vero, e- 

Voce: MA SIETE ANCORA QUI??? 

In quel momento, un'altra figura entra nella Sala Comune Serpeverde, ed è lì che mi viene un'idea veramente entusiasmante per un capitoletto speciale… ma tutti sono presi da quell'entrata tanto scenica, chi può essere quella misteriosa figura, se non… 

Fine Capitolo 15 


	17. Special Epilogue Draco

Speciale Epilogo 

In quel momento, un'altra figura entra nella Sala Comune Serpeverde, ed è lì che mi viene un'idea veramente entusiasmante per un capitoletto speciale… ma tutti sono presi da quell'entrata tanto scenica, chi può essere quella misteriosa figura, se non… 

… Draco Malfoy? 

Draco: vi rendete conto di che ore sono? Siete ancora qui? 

Francine: Charlotte ci stava leggendo una storia! 

Draco: e Charlotte può anche andarsene a farsi fottere… che aspettate? 

ChaDo: c'è il capitolo speciale… 

Tutti (eccetto Draco): sìììì! 

Draco: vi faccio ammazzare a tutti! Ma senti che gente che capita a Serpeverde di questi tempi… 

Tutti: allora? 

ChaDo: facciamo parlare direttamente il protagonista.. Draco Malfoy! 

Draco: O____o! 

[Dove Draco svela i misteri che Charlotte Doyle non ha ancora svelato] 

_Una pietra _

_Due case _

_Tre ruderi _

_Quattro becchini _

_Un giardino _

_Fiori_

_Un orso lavatore_

Voglio andare a Grifondoro. 

Sono serio. Mi pento di tutti i miei peccati, di tutte le volte che ho insultato Potter e piccioncini allegati, mi pento di qualunque cosa io abbia detto. 

Basta che mi fate andar via da questa banda di matti. 

_Una dozzina di ostriche un limone un panino _

_Un raggio di sole _

_Un'onda di fondo _

_Sei musicisti _

_Una porta col suo stoino _

_Un signore decorato con la legion d'onore_

_Un altro orso lavatore_

C'è gente che arriva a Hogwarts senza neanche sapere della divisione in dormitori. Mezzosangue, principalmente. O imbecilli. 

"Ah, perché, non dormiamo tutti insieme?" fanno. 

Sì, in una di quelle stanzone con lunghissime file di letti, come in colonia. Da Auto-Avada-Kedavrarsi all'istante. Bel verbo, complimenti Malfoy. 

"Non abbiamo una stanza tutta per noi?!" fanno invece altri. 

Tesoro, la retta ci starei pure a pagarla, ma sai com'è – questa scuola l'hanno fatta per tipi come i Weasley. Che ci vuoi fare? 

_Uno scultore che scolpisce Napoleoni _

_Il fiore che vien detto girasole _

_Due innamorati su un gran letto _

_Un esattore delle tasse una sedia tre tacchini _

_Un ecclesiastico un foruncolo _

_Una vespa _

_Un rene mobile _

_Una scuderia da corsa _

_Un figlio indegno due frati domenicani tre cavallette uno strapuntino _

_Due puttanelle uno zio Cipriano _

_Una Mater dolorosa tre padri bonaccioni due capre di Monsieur Seguin _

_Un tacco Luigi XV _

_Una poltrona Luigi XVI _

_Una credenza Enrico II due credenze Enrico III tre credenze Enrico IV _

_Un cassetto scompagnato _

_Un gomitolo di spago due spille di sicurezza un signore anziano _

_Una Vittoria di Samotracia un contabile due aiuti contabile un uomo di mondo due chirurghi tre vegetariani _

_Un cannibale _

_Una spedizione coloniale un cavallo intero una mezza pinta di buon sangue una mosca tse-tse _

_Un gambero all'americana un giardino alla francese _

_Due mele all'inglese _

_Un occhialino un maggiordomo un orfanello un polmone d'acciaio _

_Un giorno di gloria _

_Una settimana di bontà _

_Un mese di Maria _

_Un'annata terribile _

_Un minuto di silenzio _

_Un secondo di disattenzione _

_e… _

La gente che apprezzo di più sono quelli che già sanno con sicurezza dove andranno. 

"Voglio andare a Grifondoro!" 

La classica battuta di qualunque primino di scarsa qualità. Di solito pensano che a Grifondoro è meglio perché c'è Potter e tutto quanto. Non è vero. Non si fa un ca**o a Grifondoro. Potete andare dietro a Potter, al massimo. 

Sa' che bello. 

Altri poi, ma sono più rari, dicono di voler andare a Corvonero o Tassorosso. Li odio in entrambi i casi. 

Non ho niente di particolare contro loro, ma di solito quelli che vogliono andare a Corvonero credono di essere tutta questa intelligenza, tanto che se gli chiedi qualcosa non capiscono neanche cosa vuol dire ("scusa, puoi ripetere la domanda?"), mentre i Tassorosso, be', i Tassorosso sono tutti stramaledetti esploratori. Scout, come li volete chiamare? Insomma, sono quelli bravi e basta. 

Magari i Grifondoro pretendono di avere il titolo di "quelli meglio". Mah. A i Tassorosso basta essere buoni, bravi e laboriosi. Ed economi. Il fai-da-te in quella Casa è lo sport preferito da tutti. 

Solo in certi casi ti si illuminano gli occhi – solo in certi casi capisci che poi alla fine non tutto è perduto. E' quando ti si presenta il ragazzino, la ragazzina, sorridente, con calma, e fa: 

"Io vado a Serpeverde" 

Punto. 

Ma a questo punto è cosa automatica che tu gli risponda: "Ah. Serpeverde… perché… Serpeverde? Dico, niente di personale… ma perché Serpeverde?" 

Tutti lo chiedono. Anche a me l'hanno chiesto. Anch'io lo chiedo. 

Va a finire, con questa stupidissima domanda, che ti giochi anche le ultime speranze che tenevi in serbo per i tuoi futuri compagni di Casa. 

Ormai, e mettiamolo in chiaro, non c'è più il caro vecchio tipo di ragazzo che ti risponde che è cattivo e vuole imparare le arti oscure. No. È bastata una decina d'anni dalla scomparsa di Voldemort e una decina d'anni persa nella frivolezza che i pochi che hanno in mente di andare a Serpeverde non hanno niente a che vedere con la Magia Oscura. 

Vogliono diventare attori. 

Ti si propongono, tutti belli infiocchettati e improfumati, con quello sguardo da innocente di prima qualità, un sorriso che farebbe paura a chiunque, e ti dicono: 

"Da grande faccio l'attore" 

Sì, avete ragione, faccio, con una certa amarezza dentro di me, come se avessi vissuto io gli anni del terrore di Voldemort. Serpeverde non ha dato solo i più temuti maghi oscuri all'Inghilterra. 

Ha dato anche gli attori più pagati nel mondo, come Blanche Crawford, che tra l'altro sarà qui in mezz'ora, contattata all'ultimo minuto tramite conoscenze di Willoughby, per le prove generali. 

Già. Le prove generali. 

_e… _

_cinque o sei orsi lavatori_

Il problema è che, vedete, una volta che sei fatto Prefetto, non è che puoi dire "Ah, bene, organizziamo subito qualche bel piano criminale contro Potter & co.!" Perché la gente, la gente non ti ascolta. 

Puoi parlare per ore, e ore, sull'importanza della prossima ascesa del Signore Oscuro, e i Serpeverde ai tavoli della Sala Comune giocano a tressette, fanno comizi di Alta Portineria, leggono inutili autori babbani con le loro poesie e le loro commedie. 

Ma cosa ci vuole a farsi ascoltare, Draco Malfoy? Non serve mica il Doppio Sonorus… guarda Colette Compton, quella scema di prima categoria, guarda quanto è acclamata dal pubblico. 

Tu sei lì da due ore, ti guardi intorno, nessuno ti si fila. Arriva lei, si mette indietro i capelli, sorride e fa: 

"Serpeverde tutta, giochiamo a sciarade?" 

E allora tutti quelli che prima stavano a giocare, a parlare, a leggere, alzano gli occhi e sorridono. Che aspettiamo? Forza, giochiamo a sciarade, giochiamo ai mimi! 

Non è solo una questione che dipende dal fatto che Colette è americana, carina e disponibile. 

No. 

Se non giochi a sciarade, a Serpeverde sei uno zero. 

E allora, mi dico, facciamo uno sforzo, giochiamo a sciarade. Tanto bisogna passar tempo. 

Poi però una sera, quando sei l'ultimo a rientrare, arriva dal dormitorio una bambina spettrale, forse del primo anno, forse del terzo, con i capelli sciolti che le scendono lungo la camicia bianca che arriva sino terra. 

Una visione per così dire celestiale. Pensi oh, che bello, sono in paradiso. 

Poi la bambina ti fa: 

"Dobbiamo giocare a sciarade" 

No, dico, detto in modo molto spettrale, come il suo aspetto. Ti mette una strizza da svenire lì per lì. Tu lì, da solo, con la bambina che ti dice che si deve giocare a sciarade. 

Che dovevo dire? 

"Sì, sì, vedi che organizziamo una bella cosa a Serpeverde quest'anno" 

La bambina sorride (paura!) e se ne va, soddisfatta. Il misfatto è compiuto. 

Sapete com'è. Qui a Serpeverde si usa giocare a "Io sono Lavanda Brown e tu Calì Patil". Entro il giorno dopo sapevano tutti del mio incontro e della mia, per così dire, promessa. 

La bambina non riesco a riconoscerla tra la folla. 

"Doveva essere una visione" fa Willoughby. 

Oppure un piano architettato da lui per strapparmi via quelle parole. È da anni che va a dire in giro "Organizziamo uno spettacolo organizziamo uno spettacolo". 

Benissimo. Ora finalmente ha tutto quello che ha sempre desiderato. 

È dal secondo trimestre che si va in giro ad organizzare questa maledetta commedia. 

"La bellezza delle cose" si chiama. Capolavoro settecentesco. 

Dico commedia anche se è drammatico. E c'è un sacco di gente cattiva. Tanto finisce bene. 

Vogliono la favoletta, i Serpeverde. 

Come ci stiamo riducendo. 

E poi eccoci arrivati al giorno delle prove generali, e mi trovo un gruppo di imbecilli che tanto ha insistito per metter su "La bellezza delle cose", che invece di ripassare la loro parte, o sia fare il loro lavoro, stanno ancora a giocherellare in Sala Comune. 

- Sai che Potter pensava che tu stessi architettando qualcosa contro di lui? – mi fa Blaise Zabini. 

Ah, allora era questo di cui parlava Potter, e anche Granger, quando li ho incontrati. Be', l'incontro con Potter mi è rimasto più in mente. 

Sapete qual è il problema di essere biondo e decisamente attraente, ammettiamolo senza falsa modestia, nella scelta dei ruoli in una commedia? Che ti fanno protagonista. 

No, non quello cattivo. Quello tocca a Willoughby perché lui è molto dark, asociale e tutto quanto. 

A me tocca quello buono. 

Come lo chiamano i babbani? Il principe azzurro? 

E il principe azzurro, si sa, deve essere perdutamente innamorato di una fanciulla che non conosce nemmeno. E deve saper baciare bene, e dire cose tanto dolci. 

Mi ci è voluto un po' di tempo per entrare nel personaggio. E sono dovuto passare attraverso Potter per il tutto, proprio così. 

Perché lì per lì, quando mi ha fronteggiato con quell'aria da imbecille (e come altro dovrebbe essere?), e io, con in mano il copione, che provavo… insomma, l'ho baciato. 

Non potete capire che schifo. 

Allora lui a gridare, come impazzito "UN COMPLOTTO! ANCHE RON! UN COMPLOTTO!". 

Io sinceramente non ho capito che cavolo c'entrava Weasley che poi è l'unico che non mi ha scocciato, di questi tempi tanto tremendi per me. 

Ma una cosa è sicura: Potter quella sera c'è rimasto scioccato e adesso non riesce più neanche a guardarmi in faccia. 

Meglio. 

Anch'io però non riesco a guardarlo. Mi viene da vomitare a prima vista. 

Che schifo. 

_un ragazzino che entra a scuola piangendo _

_un ragazzino che esce da scuola ridendo _

_una formica _

_due pietre focaie _

_diciassette elefanti un giudice istruttore in vacanza su una seggiolina pieghevole _

_un paesaggio con molta erba verde _

_una vacca _

_un toro _

_due amori belli due grandi organi un vitello alla marengo _

_un sole di Austerlitz _

_un sifone di Seltz _

_un vino di bianco con limone _

_un Pollicino una grande scusa un calvario di pietre una scala di corda _

_due sorelle latine tre dimensioni dodici apostoli mille e una notte trentadue posizioni sei parti del mondo cinque punti cardinali dieci anni di buono e onesto servizio sette peccati capitali due dita della mano dieci gocce prima di ogni pasto trenta giorni di prigione di cui quindici di rigore cinque minuti di intervallo _

_e…_

- Allora, vi decidete a venire? – grido infine all'ultimo gruppo di Serpeverde rimasti. 

Quelli non rispondono, sono troppo presi da qualche storiella. 

Oh basta. Non ce la faccio più. 

Che rimangano pure lì a fare gli imbecilli. Io me ne vado. 

Ecco, esco dalla sala comune, adesso… adesso andrò nella sala prove, sono tutti lì, c'è anche Blanche Crawford, di cui sono un fan sfegatato da quando avevo tre anni, per il disappunto di mio padre… sono quasi uscito, ecco, basta svoltare l'angolo del corridoio e ci- 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! 

_e… _

_molti orsi lavatori. _

(Jacques Prévert, Inventario) 

[/Dove Draco svela i misteri che Charlotte Doyle non ha ancora svelato] 

(Parla Charlotte Doyle) All'urlo di Malfoy, siamo accorsi tutti fuori dalla Sala Comune. Se era un simpatico espediente per farci venire, devo ammettere che gli era riuscito bene. È un attore nato, in fondo: pensate solo a come recitava bene la parte di quello che stava male quando l'Ippogrifo di Hagrid l'aveva appena sfiorato. Per questo l'abbiamo fatto protagonista. 

Arrivati all'angolo del corridoio, da una parte le scale, dall'altra la sala prove, abbiamo trovato Malfoy disteso a terra, svenuto. 

- Ma che… - fa Francine, dubbiosa. 

- Aspettate! – esclama Dorothy Jane – guardate! 

E notiamo, dietro a Malfoy, un orso. 

Be', fino a qualche minuto prima sembrava semplicemente un orso impagliato, ma adesso si muove. Alza le zampe su, fino alla testa. 

Indietreggiamo. 

Si prende la testa con le zampe e la tira. Sotto, c'è una testa di un ragazzo castano, sorridente, dalla voce profonda. 

- Orson! – grida Fuu Marie presa dalla commozione. Di cosa, non lo so. 

- Vi piace il costume da mostro che ho trovato? – ci fa, tutto contento. Poi guarda la testa, e un po' a mo' di scusa, aggiunge: - okay, non è proprio un mostro, ma quelli non si trovavano. Ci abbiamo messo anni a cercarlo, invece questo da orso è facilmente reperibile. E molto realistico. Povero Draco! L'ho spaventato? 

La sorella di Orson, Dorothy Jane, agita la mano a dir di lasciar perdere. 

- Si riprenderà – sentenzia, con fare da psicologa. 

- Bene – dice Orson – siamo un po' in ritardo, comunque, sono tutti in sala prove. Andiamo? 

Esclamiamo tutti un bel sì, pronti a seguirlo. 

Nathan e Blaise afferrano le braccia di Draco, iniziano a trascinarlo. 

E ci avviamo tutti verso le prove generali de "La bellezza delle cose". 

FINE.


End file.
